Christian Humber Reloaded
by Southtown Express
Summary: This is the most massive, unwieldy, entertaining and stupid fanfic ever written. It would be a national treasure, if any nation would dare claim it.


Part 1

THE BEGINING

They say the times of your life is your childhood, yea right, it s more like a living hell if you ask me. My family was killed by hunters when I was at least 2 months old. My brother and I were spared for some damn reason. I was pretty much raised in a laboratory somewhere, we hated it in there because we had experiments conducted on us, when they killed my brother, that triggered my transformation and in my rage I killed all the scientists in the lab and destroyed it when I was six years old. So after that I was forced to flee into the woods.

I had a tough time trying to join a pack but they didn t let me because they thought I would be a threat. Boy, they were right when some hunters came and killed most of the pack, in anger I transformed and killed all but one hunter, he ran but I caught up ripped his fucking throat out in a bloody mess. More hunters came I did the same thing but one escaped and I earned my reputation of Hunter Killer at ten. I was ambushed and critically hurt like I could barely even stand, I walked into a village and collapsed on some random person s door step; I finally passed out from all the pain, I was lucky to have lived. When I finally came around I was in front of a nice warm fire and I was bandaged up. I had food lying in front of me, since I haven t had anything to eat for two months I ate all of it.

THE BIRTH OF A SUPER SAYIN WORLF

The people who found me were a little girl with her father, who were very kind to have helped me, the little girl gave me a name that was Fluffy, which I hated so her father gave me a better name that was Vash, I liked it because who the hell would name a wolf Fluffy? When I fully healed I went out with her father to go hunting, guess what happened I stepped in a bear trap and the trap s jaws snapped on my leg but the jaw s iron teeth shattered when they hit my leg. The girl s father got scared when that happened. I used the scent on the trap to track the son-of-a-b**** who set it and I did, showing no remorse killed the b*****. While I was asleep the village was attacked I woke up and saw both the little girl and her father get killed, that caused me to speak my first words NOOO! WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY DEARLY, BECAUSE I LOVED THEM? I finally had enough rage to cause me to transform into a Super Sayin. I was very pissed off and lost all control of my body and I killed all the raiders and ate their guts, after that I left the ruined village after I buried the little girl s and her father s bodies.

THE TURE MEANING OF FIGHTING

I was caught in a cage and was loaded onto a truck, which had no suspension what so ever when the truck went over rocks and logs, the people who captured me put a tarp over the cage to make sure I won t find my way back to the forest. When the truck stopped, the cage that held me was put into an arena and I found out I would have to fight in order to survive. My first opponent was a German Shepard who almost killed me except when I use the arena s walls to my advantage and I won, barely. I was forced to fight for this guy who treated me with such cruelty, that I wanted to kill him so bad, so I played along with him until he made a fatal mistake, I used him in order to realize my fighting potential, when he opened the cage to pet me, I grabbed his hand and dragged him in and brutally killed him. I had to run in order to live, one of his guys saw me and ran after me until I broke though a window and jumped off a cliff facing the ocean.

MY HUMAN FORM ACHIEVED

I blacked out when I was in the water for some time; I was found when I washed up on shore by some strange creatures collecting shells on the beach. When I regained my senses I was in a hut. I tried getting up but I couldn t because I was battered around in the ocean for three weeks. I tried again and I moved about three feet before collapsing again. The creature who found me bandaged all my wounds up with leaves from a plant.

I woke up to find it watching me. I tried to ask where am I and who the fuck are you? It spoke in a language I ve never heard before, but I could understand it, it said you re on the island of Matanui and I m a Matorin, called Takua, what s your name? I said I have no name, but I go by Vash. He said that s a good name, but I ve never seen your kind before, so you re the first of your kind to ever land on this island. I said I need to understand myself and my anger, but I don t know how to. He thought for a moment and said I know who can help you, but I m not sure what she ll do or say I said don t worry about it, I think I can make her understand somehow he believed me and took me to her. He bowed in front of her and said Toa Gali, this creature wants you to help him understand himself she said it is certainly strange but I ll try to help him as best as I can. After that I did go though a lot of mental training. When I finished that, she wanted to see what I learned in the mental training and I finally found my human form.

MY TRUE POWER UNLEASHED

She sent me to go train with the other toa to understand my powers. Every time I finished my training with a toa, I would learn something new about myself and the toa who trained me, one of the hardest training to do was to race the toa of stone, with a bolder tied to my back, and heavy stones tied to my arms and legs. As I got stronger the weight increased, soon as he took the rocks off me, I raced him and almost won. The last toa to train with was the toa of earth, every day he would take me into a mine and have me try to punch though solid rock, while I was training with him a rahi attacked us and with my battered hands and feet I kicked the rahi though solid rock, he tied the heaviest metal to my arms and legs. After all the weight became so light I finished all my training. After I emerged from the mine all the toa were standing in front of me, Takua was there too and said show us what you learned during your training. I did this time I went Super Sayin on command and all my wounds healed very quickly. While I was training I learned how to use a sword.

CHAOS After I left Matanui a portal appeared out of nowhere and shadows snatched me and pulled me in. I blacked out, when I woke up I was holding a sword that I ve never seen before, before I could drop it, it stuck its tentacles into my wrist and caused me to lose control of my body. I was forced to fight against a lot of innocent people and creatures. The thing that had me I heard it is called Chaos.

ESCAPE FROM CHAOS

I used my will power to fight against it and I succeeded after that I fled which was actually harder than the hardest mineral I ve punched though. When I escaped I had to go into hiding. I was still connected to it but I found out how to purify my soul by showing kindness, which was hard because the darkness in my heart wanted to kill everyone. I ve soaked in purifying springs and attended church that got rid of the tainted power in me. I finally escaped Chaos.

MEETING SPIN

I had no money so I had to become a bounty hunter, in order to get money for food and water. Some of the people wanted me to kill world leaders like, the one who started the Holocaust, that s right I had to assassinate Hitler, and I got a huge bounty for doing it, after I got the money I killed the person who hired me. I had enough money to get a weapon; I got a sword because I know how to use it. Another portal opened and I fell in and landed in a different world, I landed and began exploring, I fell into a trap that disables your powers, I began to swear a lot in frustration, I stopped when a tall hedgehog was staring at me, and asked how d you get in that trap? I told him what happened to me, but keeping my sword ready for any sign of danger, he got me out of the trap, I was about to thank him, when a robot appeared and I slashed the robot in half with my sword. He asked me what s your name? I told him Vash he laughed I asked what s so funny about my name? he said Vash isn t a name for you, hmmm... then he said how about you go by the name of Blade I said Blade? he said yea, because you re the only wolf I know who can weld a sword like a pro I asked him I haven t heard your name yet, so what is it? he said the name s Spin, Spin the Hedgehog I said Glad to meet you

THE WAR AGAINST THE EGGMAN EMPIRE

Later I heard from Spin, that I was on Mobeus and there s a terrible war going on, the one who started the war was a guy named Dr. Robotnick(or called Dr. Eggman). After I heard about that I wanted to kill Eggman, but I didn t show it. I met up with a group called the Freedom Fighters and presented myself to them and they said you can t be a freedom fighter unless you can fight that irritated me but I accepted it, until I had to jump in to help them fight against the waves of enemy robots. They asked what are doing here? Your going to get your self killed! I said just watch me with that I transformed into a Super Sayin and with one blast of energy I destroyed the enemy attack force with no effort at all. They were surprised when I did that.

THE BATTLE AGAINST THE VISORAK HORDE

After I became a freedom fighter, I got transported to a strange city covered with strange webs, I made sure I wouldn t fall into another trap by keeping my eyes and ears open for any sign of danger, well I did get into some danger, by being spotted by a strange spider-like creature, boy that was a big mistake, the next thing I know I m dodging their projectiles, I pulled my sword out and with my speed I ran up a wall on a building and swung. When my sword hit one of the b******s my sword broke in half, and in my head I said oh shit I pissed it off, this time I m screwed the thing I hit with my sword turned and launched its projectile at me I closed my eyes expecting impact, felt no pain I opened my eyes and something was standing in front of me in the way and deflected the shot right at the thing that shot at me. I said thanks for getting me out of that mess, but what the hell are you it said nothing, I asked again this time louder, and it finally spoke you were lucky but next time be more careful I asked what are you? it said I m a toa horkeita, half hero half beast I asked what were those that attacked me? it said those are Visorak they are responsible for my appearance. I asked it what its name is, it told me its name is Matau, I nearly screamed Teruga, Matau, last time I saw you, you were as tall as a Matorin, now you re taller than me!, what gives? he said me, Teruga, no, not never. I realized I went way back in time, to the destroyed Metru Nui. I said I need a new sword in order to help you. He said if a forge is still intact Vakama will try to make you one. I met the others and I told them who I am and how I got here, they listened and I showed Vakama my broken sword, he examined it and made a mold for a sword. His forge was mostly intact, I found out he had some great konoka disks hidden in his forge and I helped him make it.

It took us a while and we finished it but the toa couldn t come up with a name for it, I came up with the name Tetsume, they liked it, but I had to make a thing that only I could use it I grabbed it and heated the blade up and cut my finger on it and put a drop of blood on it to symbolize only I could use it.

TETSUME S FIRST TEST

I found the perfect way to lure one to me, I set a trap for one by plucking a thread of silk, drawing at least 5 to me I pulled Tetsume out and struck it worked I killed one of them again they shot at me but I went super Sayin and cut each one of them in half. I said to Tetsume, Congratulations Tetsume, you passed the test. I turned to the toa and said now that I m ready, lets go open a can of whoop-ass they didn t know what that meant so I told them it means lets go beat the living shit out of the visorak they agreed to my idea.

THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST THE HORDE

The toa showed me where the main entrance nest was I saw a lot of guards patrolling the entrance to the nest I told the toa I ll act as a decoy while you guys infiltrate the nest they agreed to my plan, and we carried it out. I actually had fun being the decoy; I insulted them by calling them ugly. After I lost them I found the toa and looked for anything that would really piss them off and I saw the Matorin capsules. I told the toa this I m about to do something very stupid so don t try this at home. I jumped from my hiding place and landed on their web attracting all their attention to me. I was right about how to piss them off; I had a lot of fun dodging their attacks. I got hit by the red one s projectile; it felt like I was burning up but that didn t stop me from going psycho and I did. I killed most of them when I saw the toa in danger I jumped up there and kicked the visorak off the web and while it was falling I blasted it. I went with the toa and found their leader, who is a big, ugly son-of-a-b****. The toa told me to not fight along their side, I was about to protest when they told me it s their fight I said if you need some help, just call me the toa fought pretty well except when some visorak entered the fight, so I entered the fight just to kill the visorak, after that I saw the toa getting beaten, so I went against what Vakama told me and entered the fight just to hold him off long enough for the toa to combine their attacks into one, but the blast didn t even scratch him, I told the toa try it again they did but this time I also used my power to help the blast this time it almost killed him so I used Tetsume and killed him.

THE BIRTH OF TAKANUVA: THE TOA OF LIGHT

I got a call from Tahu Nuva, when I returned to Matanui I went to Ta-Koro to see why I was called for; I found out that Takua is the chronicler and that he found a strange mask. The mask I found out is the Great Mask of Light and I went with Takua and Jalar to find the seventh toa, I saw one of the ugliest creatures I ve never seen before called Rahkshi, one of them is the reason I m insane, the one that did that to me was the white Rahkshi. I defeated it with ease. I was almost killed by them in the Kini in the center of Matanui when a golden light shown and disabled them when I looked up I saw a golden toa but when I looked deeper, I saw a Matorin, I saw it was Takua. He said I am Takanuva, the Toa of Light! I met a very funny Matorin named Tammu, he taught me a good insult and I still use it.

THE MAGUN IS DISCOVERED

While I was trying to find some lightstones I found something extremely cool, but when I touched it, it reacted and fused to my arm, and three bullets appeared, I took them and showed them to Teruga Nokama, she said this thing you found is very unique, but we have never seen it before then Sidorak appeared and the thing on my arm reacted and something came over me that caused me to say Soil, is my power and it transformed into a gun and I said the Magun has thawed then I also said the soil charge to be used against you has been decided, the thing that mows everything down, Storm blue, the thing that erases all color, ash grey and finally the thing that drops you into eternal darkness, silent black it started pulsating Destroy, I summon you, Atomos! I fired it and the shots went in to the clouds and a huge eye appeared and slowly opened and began to suck everything up. I realized I summoned Atomos: the living black hole, I yelled get underground now! and the toa did. Because I summoned Atomos most of the trees were ripped out, I apologized for what happened, I later found out I used the Legendary Magun, I went back to where I found it and found a strange belt with the same kind of bullets in it and a shotgun. Inscribed on its handle was carved Blade, take my weapons and I will help you in battle against your old enemy-Kaze I asked my self how d he know about me, and about Chaos? then I heard a voice in my head say I know you from the things you ve done, for I am your guardian I said my guardian? Yes, that s right, your guardian I said cool, hold on, who made you my guardian? he said your father chose me to protect you from the darkness, but I couldn t protect you from the warp, I died fighting your corrupted self I said nothing then he said I lodged three purifying bullets in your chest

THE FIGHT AGAINST CHAOS BLADE

I asked Kaze what I was like in my corrupted form he told me really ugly, and very violent. I was going to ask Kaze what the gun on the belt was called but before he could answer a portal opened and a figure stepped out and he told me who the guy was. I pulled Tetsume out and he pulled a sword that I recognized as the same sword that caused me to lose control of my body, The Slayer of Souls. I said in my threatening voice so, we meet at last ugly putting it lightly. Kaze was right about how ugly he is. I said Your move, ugly with that comment he rushed head on in rage, boy he made the worst mistake by striking head-on, I used my speed to get behind him, but he moved and got behind me so I whipped Kaze s shotgun out and pointed at point-blank at his head and fired but missed, he struck and cut my arm off holding Tetsume. He really regretted that by having me use the Magun as a super Sayin. I used Odin that time, killing my corrupted self.

THE ULTIMATE WEAPON DISCOVERED

I had my arm replaced by a robotic arm and I got the hang of using it. I had an encounter with a gang and I scared them off by punching though a wall without even trying, the second time was I crushed a member s skull with one hand, and for the final encounter with the gang, I tortured all of them by skinning them alive and hung them on a wall still alive. Every gang that came across me ended up skinned or decapitated. I as I was finishing off a gang a portal opened and threw something out of it and hit me straight in the forehead, it hurt a little bit, when I looked at what hit me in the forehead, I found a strange jewel, I identified it as the Shikon Jewel, but white as snow, that confused me because the Shikon Jewel is pink, but white, that makes no fucking sense at all. I decided to keep it and understand why it is white; the Magun reacted to it and the White Shikon Jewel did the same. When a demon that I recognized as my brother appeared I was a bit confused, but when he attacked me I realized he was corrupted by Chaos, a foul demon who took my brother s body. That is when the Magun and the White Shikon Jewel became one and I fired it with out the soil charges, it destroyed his body and the demon, but the jewel was grey when it got spit out of the Magun.

TETSUME BREAKS

My corrupted self appeared again, I fought him and when he struck with the Slayer of Souls, it broke Tetsume in half, which caused me to transform into a killing machine, the only thing that stopped me was a little girl and her father, she told me don t kill anymore, because, I love you. That caused me to regain my senses; I said I like you too, Soku. After that I had Tetsume repaired by using one of my fangs and everyone I walked by would run and hide as if I was still on my killing spree. I told everyone You don t have to be afraid of me any more, because I learned when my sword is taken from me or broken I become that ruthless beast. After I said that a robbery happened, I regretted dropping Tetsume and transforming, but I did show the burglars this: when you see me drop my sword, run as fast as you can, because if I catch you, you re fucked. I tried to understand my ruthless side but I couldn t. I went to Japan to find someone who could help me but I was not welcomed, so I welcomed my self by beating the living crap out of the emperor, which was fun, especially when he tries to fight back, that taught Japan not to keep me out because I would again beat the shit out of the ruler.

BETRAYED BY SOKU

I was buying some food for dinner when I was attacked by the police; I knew they couldn t find me, I asked myself who the hell told them I was here, living in peace? And why? I returned to Soku s house and asked who told the cops I was here? Soku said I did, I had to because I was offered a large bounty for your head, I m sorry for betraying you, I couldn t pass up the reward. I wanted to kill her but I made a promise not to kill anymore, so I couldn t.

REVENGE AGAINST SOKU S FAMILY

I let the police take me but I told her in a deep threating voice you will regret betraying me she didn t know I was going to wipe out her entire gene pool. I met her friends before I was betrayed, so I broke out of prison, killed her friends first just to scare her, but she didn t know it was me who killed her friends, until I told her, after telling her I tore out her throat, and I then destroyed the village, killing the rest of her family. I also killed her relatives in her family. By doing that I broke my promise to her.

REGRET

I fled from the police for years. The only place I could go is Matanui, and I went there just to be alone until I could return to the human world. 16 years later, I returned to California, and decided to give the police a message, which was I m back! by breaking down the front door and walking in wearing all black and a hockey mask on, which scared all of them to death, until I said I m back! one of them said who are you? I said the one who destroyed that village 16 years ago and...Hug me! they had a confused look on their faces, like what the fuck? I just held my hands out and said just arrest me and they did, I was in jail for at least 5 years, then a jail break happened and I was given the job to ether kill or arrest the convicts, I enjoyed hunting the convicts epically when they have no idea what s going to happen to them, until it was too late. I brought back some of them alive, but most of them I ended up killing.

MY FIRST FUN JOB

I was given the job of convict and terrorist hunting because I enjoyed hunting them and infiltrating their strong hold then go on my killing spree blood and guts everywhere I fed upon the guts, or at least bringing down a building after rescuing the hostages. No matter what the odds were, one against a thousand which I always liked, I always ended up getting the job done and ended up not damaging important buildings. The only time I had to bring a building down was when the terrorists were threating to use a nuke, which I defused and then brought it down by sending a shock wave though the support beams.

DARKNESS NEVER DIES NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU KILL IT

While I was waiting for a job guess what, I got arrested again because of my corrupted side. I told the court this I didn t kill all those civilians, I was here waiting for my next mission they didn t believe me until I caught the one who was killing the civilians, guess who I found, my corrupted self, I pulled Tetsume out and fought again, this time I slashed him in half and then used the Magun, I killed him for the third time. The Slayer of Souls was still in the world I m in, so I decided to seal it for all eternity. I did seal it and threw it into the ocean, that way it can t be used by anyone including myself.

SOKU S REVENGE AGAINST ME

10 years later

I was playing with some children, when a familiar scent appeared; I knew it was Soku because I recognized her scent. She probably wanted revenge on me for killing her family, I regretted killing her in front of them, they started to cry, I told them I had to because I couldn t risk having you get killed, that s why I killed her and if I let her live she would tell the people who are after me that I have a thing for children they were still a little scared of me, but I told them it s alright for you to be scared of me, because, I, umm, killed a lot of people in the past, but I changed. They stared at me then tackled me, when they did that they were laughing, I laughed too because I was happy.

THE CALL

One night while I was sleeping I was awakened by a strange call that sounded like help me, anyone, and anybody, help me. I was confused by the call because it wasn t from the children, so I thought who s calling me, and why? I ignored the call for most of the time I was in school, until I was done with school for the rest of my life. When I was walking home for summer I saw a strange creature .

-  
Part 2 THE INCOUNTER

When I was coming home I from school for the summer, I saw a strange creature I said What the hell are you? It said Help me I m hurt badly and I need medical attention now. So I helped it and repeated What the heck are you? and it said A dragon with the power to control the seasons. I almost said the F word but I stopped myself.

I need a place to live in. said the dragon a big place the dragon is extremely large so I asked Can you fly? and the dragon responded Yes I can but my wings are damaged badly so I cant. When I saw his wings, they were trashed and I wrapped his wings with as many bandages as I could get, after I finished wrapping his wings his stomach growled I guessed he was hungry and I had to steal about 5,000 pounds of food which was tough to get but I got it. Now that the dragon is full I hacked a satellite and found a cave in the Rocky Mountains I took a plane to Colorado and took a car to the location, of course I had a laptop with a wireless card and a digital camera. I sent pictures of the cave; then I measured it took notes then went home and measured the dragon. He is 60,000 feet long and 9,000 feet wide.

The cave is 200,000 feet high and 20,000 feet wide. He was delighted to have a home, as a reward he taught me the Instant Transmission , I of course went with him to the cave. Somehow someone followed me and saw the dragon. I detected the spy and deleted what the spy saw and transported her home. The dragon is safe for now but I hope no one finds him because the world will probably put him in a cage which I will have to break him out of and find a new home for him or I could just cloak the cave from radar, sonar and satellite. NOW A DAY

I now visit my dragon often by using the Instant Transmission technique he taught me. He s certainly getting bigger the last time I measured him he was 60,000 feet long and 9,000 feet wide, but now he is at least 120,000 feet long and 18,000 feet wide I m guessing he had too much to eat because of his moaning. After I gave him an anti acid reflex tablet then he was fine. Then I weighed him I said, Holy shit! because he weighs 900,000,000,000,000,000 tons. That amazing weight made me say the S word.

He is the heaviest creature on the planet since the dinosaurs walked the planet. I checked the chamber where his puts the bones of his meal and again I said Holy shit! because the chamber was full of bones, some were still wet with blood. Then I checked the entrance to his home the entrance was a tight fit for him when he wants to go hunt or swim. I watched him walk around and each step he takes it s like thunder and his belly makes a sloshing sound like he was full of water and his belly is also very soft and I guessed he was getting overweight. I presume his wings fully healed and I told him to fly around and he did with some trouble.

THE RACE AGAINST TIME

I told him to exercise but he told me it was the food then he clutched his enormous belly like he was in massive pain I tried to see what was wrong with him but he told me it was nothing. When I came back the next day I brought a sonic probe and hooked it up to my laptop and scanned his belly and to my surprise I said shit, your pregnant with about 6,000 eggs. He said So that s what was hurting me so bad. I asked him how he became pregnant and he said I don t know how I got this large fucking thing, but I hate it. I was shocked to actually hear him say the (F word) for the first time. Then he cried out in pain and I saw why because his belly grew about 60 feet bigger and I checked again and there were more 3,000 more eggs. I knew if he had any more eggs he would die because of the pressure of the eggs would crush his internal organs I had to do something fast in order to save him. I used my Instant Transmission Technique and got a surgical team and their equipment for an operation at first they didn t believe me until I showed them the eggs which were killing him.

I told them he is very important to the planet because if he dies the planet will be thrown into complete chaos so they started the surgery but he didn t want to get knocked out but I told him not to worry they are here to help you but he didn t believe that then he had the same sharp pain and his belly grew another 60 feet and he saw it and finally agreed and allowed them to knock him out but the light was extremely poor so I took them and my dragon to a hospital to do the operation and I waited in the waiting room pacing around looking at the clock. After about 19 hours of waiting the nurse told me he will be fine I was so glad and I asked her how long will he be in the recovery room for and she said about 3 years. And I said in surprise Three Years! Shit! I can t wait that long by then he would be discovered and put into a cage and I won t let them do that to him. Then another nurse came and said It fully healed in just an hour! Then I said quietly so no one could hear me Good boy.

To my surprise he was walking around probably getting rid of the knock out gas when he spotted me and said Let s get the fuck out of here. I sighed and said Let s go home. Then a ring master saw me and my dragon and pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at me and said Hand over the dragon or I ll shoot. And I said Kiss my ass you fucking asshole! the ring master was surprised that I said the f word and called him an asshole and the ring master pulled the trigger but the shot hit the wall because I was too fast for a bullet and I got behind him and pulled out my shotgun and pointed it at his head at point-blank range and said leave my dragon alone, ok? the ring mater said never. I sighed again and said So be it. And pulled the trigger the ring master s head was vaporized and I put my shotgun away and used Instant Transmission to teleport out of there and my dragon was safe again and I had to tell the police I had a reason to kill the ring master then the police told me they were after the ringmaster for 19 years and they told me he had an illegal circus which had mythical creatures who were treated with cruelty.

THE EFFORT TO PURIFY THE ROGUE DRAGONS

I got a reward of $60,000,000,000,000,000 I was amazed that I became a hero and the news crew was there to but out of the corner of my eye I saw some orphans watching though the window and I walked over to them they were scared until I gave them about $1,000 and told them to go find a home where you will never be harmed again because I ll be there to protect you. They did, the parents there were alcoholics and were treating them cruelly so I went with them and found all the alcohol and destroyed it and arrested the drunk bustards and took the orphans to see my dragon they were scared at first but then played with him until the orphans were exhausted and I found a shelter for them. Then my dragon needed some calcium right when I was going to throw away all those bones when back for another hand full the bones were gone and I found him patting his enormous belly and I didn t know he ate the bones when I told to move aside when I heard the rattle of the bones in his belly I said you just ate the bones didn t you? and he said no I didn t. he was lying to me so I said Nice try but you have to try harder than that to make me believe you. He said dammit. I said very calmly the bones you ate will give you calcium. He ate about 90,000,000,000,000 tons of bones and he got a little fatter but at least he s not pregnant.

He s now forging three swords which will allow me to weaken dragon clans but when I fuse the three swords to allow me to capture dragon clans. The three swords names are: Unity, Duty and Destiny but when I fuse the three swords I get the Virtue Sword which allows me to capture dragon clans. He also made a device that will capture rogue dragons and bring them to the good side. Some of the rogue dragons are enormous and some are extremely fat and hungry. I then asked the rogue dragons why they rebelled against the humans and they said Humans have used and abused us so we ate them and we will destroy humanity and rule the planet. I asked Who did that to you? and they said A gang did this to us but now we will eat everyone on the planet and no one can stop us. I said Oh really then I pulled out the Virtue Sword and struck a rogue dragon with lighting fast swipes of the sword and to them it looked like I didn t move until one of the rogue dragons collapsed onto the floor.

MY SIN

My dragon saw me move that fast before and he could see me strike with falcon accuracy the other rogue dragons were not afraid until I struck down one of their comrades then they lost their nerve and they surrendered. I told them Don t do that again or I will not hesitate to kill you all right. And they said in a squeak yes. I then said Where is this gang that made you rebel? and they said We don t know. I pulled out my sword again and they said In Chicago. Then I said where in Chicago is the gang? they said nothing and I repeated where in Chicago is the gang?! again they said nothing and I picked one up and slammed him into a wall and said Answer me Answer me damn you! The one I had pinned up against the wall ate me then I did something I would completely regret. I transformed into a Super Sayin and burst out of the dragon s belly covered in blood and when I turned back to look at the dragon his belly was wide open I felt awful about what I did. I told my dragon I want to be alone for some time, okay? my dragon understood perfectly that I needed to be alone for awhile.

THE PURIFIYING OF MY HEART

I went to China and told a wise priest what I did. He told me in order to purify my heart I would have to go to hell and kill a dragon demon named Le-Hung-Doe who was cursing China for 5,000 years. I asked where the gate to hell was and he told me I don t know, but use your spirit to find the gate to the underworld. I thanked him and I did use my spirit and I found it but before I entered a servant stopped me and said the priest wants me to give this to you for slaying the demon. It was a sword called Shing-Shingo which was used to slay the demon before. I found out the sword was supposed to put the demon to sleep for a 1,000 years. I said this won t help me at all so I pulled the Virtue Sword and used my speed and accuracy to try to kill the bastard but it didn t leave a scratch Oh Shit! I said I then remembered the servant told me that the Shing-Shingo is the only sword which could pierce the demons tough scales I muttered let s try this. I then used the sword fusion on the Virtue Sword and the Shing-Shingo I got the Legendary Demon Killer and with one slash I killed the demon.

I was covered in blood but when I emerged from the underworld all of China was there waiting for me, when I finally emerged all of China cheered and the priest said You have stopped the curse you are a hero in the next 1,000 years. I said Um Id hate to burst your bubble but I killed It. And the priest said You did what?! I killed it. The priest said you started a Yin-Yang War and you will fight alone with no weapons. When the priest took the sword I was holding but right when he touched it, it electrocuted him. I was surprised that The Shing-Shingo became part of The Virtue Sword. After I used my new powerful sword against a one-hundred demons I killed them with one swipe I then decided to call it Tetsiga because it can kill 100 demons with one swipe. I returned home after one year passed my dragon was happy that I returned home after a long time I told him the whole story and he said I ll help out in this war. I said no thanks I have a very powerful sword, Tetsiga which can kill 100 demons in one swipe. He didn t believe me but when I was going to show him I got calls from all over the world except China.

I smiled my psycho smile my dragon knew I was going to go to war. I started to leave the cave when my dragon blocked my path I said What the hell are you doing? I need to save the world. And my dragon said you are not going out there alone. I said all right you can help but if it gets sticky, get the fuck out of there. And he said cool I ll get reinforcements. Right before I could speak a demon called Kekanu called me and said in 10 days come to the city at dusk so the war can begin. I said there are too many people around; let s fight at the wastelands okay? Kekanu agreed with me. So I told my family I was to fight in a war that will decide the fate of the planet that will start in10 days at dusk. My parents begged me not to go but I told them I have to go because I started the war and I will be the one to end the war. I trained in a chamber called The Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the Tetsiga to try to learn some techniques before I go to war. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a day is a year. I stayed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the 10 days, which means I trained for 10 years in there.

THE YIN-YANG WAR BEGINS On the final day I emerged stronger than before, also I obtained all the Super Sayin stages, of course when I emerged I was in Super Sayin form my dragon could sense my power level he was scared out of his mind he told me Get back or I will kill you. I said in slang You would hurt sing-song brother? he could not believe his ears and said Blade? Is that you? I said of course dummy who else would have called a you sing-song brother? he said nothing and I said Lets go open a can of whop-ass. My dragon agreed. Now it is the time to fight we went to the wastelands and there stood Kekanu he said good you have come to fight, well, aren t we going to start? I said Yeah, let s go! before I knew it he had an entire army of demons behind him. I said to myself its time to use my new skills. I pulled Tetsiga from its scabbard and focused my power in to its blade and then I swiped he laughed and said is that the best you can do? in a mocking voice and I said No, this is what I can do you, ugly son of a b****! then waves of energy shot out of the blade killing half of the army, Kekanu got scared out of his wits. I told him surrender or I will kill the rest of your fucking army Kekanu sent the rest of his army at me but right when I was ready to strike he cast a paralyzing spell on me, I yelled You fucking piece of shit, I ll kill you for this! he just laughed. Then just out of the blue smacked him and sent him flying into a cliff. I said What the ? when I looked where Kekanu stood I saw a dragon standing in his place I sensed that power before. I yelled Season bringer! What happened to you? You look stronger. Season bringer said of course I look stronger because I did some training. I asked where did you train? he said The Other world. I screamed YOU WENT TO THE OTHER WORLD WITHOUT ME KNOWING! Season bringer said Chill down Blade, we have a mission, don t we? I said coolly Yea, we do but I want you to get everyone on the planet to lend me their energy, OK? Season Bringer said all right, I will.

KEKANU S DEFEAT

When Kekanu recovered from the surprise attack I told Season Bringer to go and he did, I turned with rage to Kekanu I said in a deep scary voice Let s finish this. Before he could strike with his claws I powered up to Super Sayin stage 4. Kekanu transformed to his demon form, we were evenly matched in power then we started fighting. The blows could be felt across the planet; Season Bringer could sense the fight going on, Season Bringer completed his mission. He told me he completed the mission. I delivered a devastating blow to the face, stunning him for a few seconds I then called for the energy the planet gave me the energy to go to the ultimate Super Sayin stage: stage 5, I then focused my energy that I would destroy Kekanu and his army and that would end the war in just one blow, I did The Wind Scar technique and destroyed Kekanu and his army. I wasted a lot of energy performing the Wind Scar in Super Sayin stage 5; I lay exhausted I was lucky to have Season Bringer bring me home.

I slept for 3 weeks then when I finally woke up, there was a victory party waiting for me. I was surprised that Season Bringer planed the party for me I said you planed the party for me didn t you? he just said yes I said come here in a playful voice giving him a nuge then pain shot up my whole body, I screamed out in pain, I had to be taken to the hospital because I broke every bone and pulled all the tendons in my body during the fight. I had to spend a year in the hospital in order to recover fully. While in the hospital I snuck out one in awhile to go train but I would get caught and strapped in to bed. When I fully recovered, I had Season Bringer brought me to the Other World and we both trained there for a year. Then we decided to become one of earth s great guardians but we couldn t because the guardians saw what we did but they did let us become Holy Warriors. We were allowed to protect the planet from demons, aliens, space pirates and mainly . Idiots. We got to train for as long as we want.

THE WARNING

Sometimes if we were in a good mood (which we weren t in at all) we would let some aliens though like the Protoss though to make peace if not well you get the idea. An enemy alien race called Zerg almost got though but Season Bringer and I destroyed their attack force and set them home with their fucking tails between their legs I then got a transmission from a different planet. I studied a map and traced it to the planet Char, the Zerg Home world I said God dammit, who the hell would send me a fucking transmission at this time? when I answered it, a woman stood there. She said in a bug like voice hello Blade. I said in a low angered voice Kerrigan. Kerrigan said I bring bad news. I said cant you see I m busy right now so leave me alone. But right when I was going to cut the transmission Season bringer stopped me and said let s hear what she has to say I yelled in anger DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS? SHE S THE QUEEN OF BLADES AND SHE ALMOST MADE ME HER FUCKING SLAVE! Season bringer said chill Blade, Kerrigan continue. I couldn t believe Season bringer would talk to that b****! Kerrigan continued there is a new Overmind growing on Char. I yelled WHAT?!, you can t be serious the Overmind was killed by the dark templar. She said listen go to Char and kill it. I said how can I kill the fucking thing when I don t have any dark templar powers? she said you do but you don t know how to use them yet, go to Sakura and ask for the dark templar to help you I said how can I get to Sakura without a ship with slip space or cold sleep? she stared at me and she pointed to some dog tags in a glass case behind me I told her so there dog tags from the ----- then I smiled my psycho smile because I had to steal an alien ship that the C.I.A. had in Area 51.

I asked the army where is Area 51? they said sorry kid but no is allowed in Area 51 I was ticked at that and yelled I HAVE TO STOP AN INVASION FROM HAPPENING AND I CANT GET A STAR SHIP TO GET TO MY DESTANATION, HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?! the army knew what I was talking about and blind folded me and took me there. There were some scientists working on the ship. I examined the ship, I said Nice, it has blasters, I like that. The scientists were surprised at what I said; of course Season bringer came too. One of the scientists said the ship is very small only two people can fly it, you need a co pilot then I pointed in Season bringers direction he looked at Season bringer and said he a friend? I said no, he s my co pilot. The scientist said what, he s your co pilot? I said yea, so what more do you want? then the scientist said alright he can be your co pilot, do you know how to fly that thing? I said of course I know how to fly the god damn thing, what did you expect? I have piloted mechs, Gundams, huge robots and many others.

The scientist were surprised that I piloted all those things and said I believe you can fly that thing and I said .just give me the damn keys. Season bringer and I were off to learn about my dark templar powers. Right when we got there it was hard to breathe on the planet but we trained in the depths of a black hole for about a year. So we were ready. After a few minutes we were breathing normally and we set out but when we found the dark templar camp we had to get in without getting killed. I transformed to Super Sayjin stage 2 and Season bringer transformed to his extremely strong form and we walked up to one of their watch towers and called up hey, I m looking for Zeritul, do you know where he is? The guards laughed and yelled no human cannot enter. I used my speed to get up to one of the towers and stood on the rail with only my toes on it and said If you let us in we wont kill you, OK? they just squeaked Yes. And they let us in and I learned how to use my dark templar powers. Now I can finally kill the god damn fucking Overmind.

OVERMIND COMPLETE

I tried to contact Kerrigan but instead I saw a big ugly eye and I heard it say in a deep freaky voice that said I am finally complete now I can control the swarm. I knew that voice I said shit, I m too late it is complete and Kerrigain is No, I failed to save Kerrigain from becoming a slave to the Overmind. season bringer said it s all right we didn t know the Overmind grew that quickly. I said ok, let s think of a plan to kill the Overmind. Season bringer said reinforcements? that triggered something in my mind and I said we need an army of predators to help out. Season bringer yelled ARE YOU CRAZY? THE PREDATORS WONT ALLY WITH A HUMAN! I said chill Season bringer, I can tell them it is an emergency and they will help. I don t trust them said Season bringer neither do I, but are you seeing me complaining? Season bringer said no, but we need an army of some sort. Then Zeritul walked up to me and asked what s going on? I answered the Overmind is back and wants revenge on the dark templar Zeritul said so it s back, we will help you but our leader is gone. I said I ll try to find your leader. Zeritul said alright I will assemble as many dark templar as I can to help fight. Then I got another transmission that had a bad connection, it was a very old friend named Takanuva: the toa of light he said the toa will help you fight but we can t get to where you are

I asked the dark templar to build a warp gate and I asked Takanuva to tell the toa to build a warp gate and tried to open a portal from Sakura to Mata Nui and it worked, all seven toa were on the planet Sakura then the portal began to spit Zerglings out and I yelled SHUT THE WARP GATE! and the portal faded away stopping the Zerglings. After we killed the Zerglings I told the Toa about the mission. The toa understood the mission but I needed backup just in case we were going to get overrun. Then I tried a different frequency to try and gain the Toa Metru to help fight and the toa metru got there too, I told them the whole story and they understood the mission. We then used a Protoss shuttle to get to Char.

THE SLAGHTER OF THE ZERG

After we landed I made sure the landing site wasn t in the middle of the Hive but we weren t. We were about 3miles away from the Zerg Hive Cluster. I said we are out numbered 50 against 2 billion. I told the toa to stay near the shuttle just in case we are going to get our selves killed. I said to Season bringer I go Super Sayin stage 2 while you go- before I could finish he went Super Sayin. I was surprised and told him quietly how did you go Super Sayin in such a short time? He answered while you were in the hospital I did some training and I triggered something in me that made me transform. I said okay two Super Sayins against 2 billion Zerg lets go show the Overmind who s boss, ready Season bringer? he said yea, lets go we both charged in energy blazing.

There was no way the Overmind could know what was going on, we killed every goddamn Zerg that was guarding the Overmind, the only thing that was in our way was Kerrigain. I told Season bringer this is my duty to ether free her or kill her. I knocked her out and told Season Bringer to get her as far away as you can. I then went Super Sayin stage 5, then I said IT S TIME TO DIE YOU UGLY SON-OF-A-B****! And with that I used my dark templar powers combined with my Super Sayin powers to perform my Wind Scar technique to vaporize the goddamn fucking, piece of shit Overmind. The blast vaporized the ugly son-of a-b****, but the celebetes were left so we both took care of them with ease. I finally decided to blow the fucking planet up, but season bringer stopped me.

THE AWAKING OF THE ICE EMERALDS

I actually had fun killing the Zerg so did season bringer. I later found out I m a half-breed (no wonder I could smell a moron a mile away). I m half Sayin, half wolf, which makes me extremely dangerous if you got on my bad side. I found out I go into a frenzy by the taste of blood, which is one reason not to tick me off because you will ether see a super Sayin or a wolf who is in a frenzy. Some people try to get me scared by trying to threaten me, but that fails when I go into my wolf form or go super Sayin, which scares the shit out of them because they are facing a ruthless killer who has just gone into a frenzy. I have earned the codenames The Angel of Death and The God of Destruction because I truly deserve those names for the amount of kills in 2 months. Not even god and Satin can stop me, which is kind of cool not having to worry about getting punished by god because you can strike back at him. I just met a demon who petty killed everyone off when I wasn t alive. Season bringer is still keeping the seasons in balance as always. When I went to the Artic, I felt a lot stronger than normal, like I was one with the ice; I found a secret wolf pack hidden in an extinct volcano while I there. While I was there I felt strange, like my body wanted to shatter and a strange mark appeared on my face, I was going to ask what was going on, but right before I spoke every one of them bowed down to me. I thought what the fuck is going on here? I think the leader of the pack recognized the mark on my face, he said the guardian has returned! I said what are you talking about, I have no connection here what so ever he said come with me, I want to show you something. And I did, before I knew it we were in a huge chamber with a huge gem on a shrine. I was amazed yet curious about the gem. I asked what is that thing and why is it so big? he told me that is the master ice emerald, only the guardian can touch it, go ahead touch it I did, when I did I felt a lot of energy surging into me, something came out of me and from that I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a bed bandaged up. After that I wanted to see why my hand was bandaged up, I took the bandages off and screamed HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MARK? every one came in and saw that I had a golden burn mark on my hand. Later the elder came in and was holding seven small gems that I thought were pieces of the Master ice emerald. I apologized for shattering it until he told me these were hidden in your body and these are the ice emeralds which allow you to go super. I said in confusion super? Yes super, it can make you even stronger than you are now. I said if I go super as a super Sayin, what will happen? he said you might lose control of your body. I said, sarcastically I ve gotta try it someday he screamed YOU JOKE ABOUT THE DANGERS OF THE ICE EMERALDS! I said coolly hey, I laugh at the dangers, do you know why? he shrugged; I said you haven t seen me go Super Sayin stage 5 yet, and that s fun, because just a little wave of my hand can destroy half the planet. At that he backed up a few feet from fear I think, or wanting me to show him.

KEKANU S REVENGE

Before I could show him there was an explosion, both the elder and I ran out of his den to see what was going on and guess who we found, if you guessed Kekanu your right, the ugly son-of a b**** is back and very pissed off, I would be if that happened to me. I sensed he was a hell lot stronger from when I kicked his ass. I also smelled a lot of humans which sucks. I remembered how I killed him before, and I went Super Sayin stage 5 again and started to prepare to strike with the Wind Scar but I couldn t do it because something was holding me back, like an inner demon. The elder screamed something to me that sounded like you can t kill him that way, use the emeralds! I tried but I couldn t, I yelled back how can I kill him if I can t use them suddenly I remembered I must do it in front of the master ice emerald.

KEKANU S DEFEAT AGAIN AND BLADE S INSANITY

I of course couldn t resist to insult him Slow think Kekanu, old-bone and bogfoot! that made him come after me, when we reached the chamber that held the master ice emerald, he almost hit it but when he got close, it fried him, I had to try my luck again in touching it and the ice emeralds started to glow and I felt my powers growing. I finally struck him and my arm was right though his chest and I was holding his heart. I had finally killed him, when I emerged from the chamber my right arm was covered in blood and I dragged his body behind me, the humans saw what a big mistake they made by trying to kill me. My hair is pure white and my eyes were bluish- greenish and my aura is silver. Season bringer sensed my transformation and came to see what happened; I swear he has shaking in major fear when he saw me.

I yelled Who else wants to die? If you don t too bad, so sad! and I killed all the humans in the area. I ran out of energy and went back to normal when I looked up there were bodies and blood everywhere. I asked what happened? the elder told me the whole story of what happened. I realized I couldn t control myself when I was in that state. Later I tried to transform but I couldn t, I swore in frustration the next thing I know something landed on me.

SPIN S ARRIVAL

When I got ready to kill whatever landed on me I found a hedgehog about my size staring at me. I asked who are you? And why are you my size? he didn t respond, I asked again he finally said Spin the hedgehog my mouth dropped wide open, I said Spin, you mean, your the one who helped me get out of that trap? Yep, that was me I asked how d you get here? he said a portal opened and I fell in, and now I m here. I told him I opened that portal by accident, when I transformed my power probably caused a small tear in the Time, Space Continuum that caused you to arrive here in this time. Spin was amazed that I knew about the Time, Space Continuum, he asked how do know this? I replied a little two-tailed fox told me. he said something under his breath that sounded like Tails, you idiot. I told Spin I needed to know that to be able to go from dimension to another without damaging the fabric of time. I told him in my I m going to do something crazy tone of voice I m just getting ready to give an enemy a little payback. He said not Dr. Eggman. I told him I m not after him, you idiot, I m after the dark gods, because I was a slave to them. He said nothing, I sighed and said will you help me discover the power of these emeralds? when I showed him he was wondering how I got them. He agreed to help me and I took him to the hyperbolic time chamber and spent two years in there. When we emerged I knew how to use them. I decided to upgrade the ice emeralds and I did. The ice emeralds are now super ice emeralds, which makes me go hyper.

When I got the hang of going hyper, I decided to go Super Sayin, when I did he wasn t impressed so I went Super Sayin stage 5, which scared him. I told him I m going to try my luck and go hyper as a Super Sayin stage 5 in the hyperbolic time chamber, when I did I trained a bit to know what kind of power I was dealing with, every step I took created a crater so I hovered when I left the time chamber. I told Spin I can t create the portal because with this power, I could destroy the fiber of time. I was ready to give chaos a whole new meaning of the word Overkill putting it lightly. While I was in there I discovered I have the destructive Angel Arm ability.

I shot it once in the chamber and damn it s dangerous to anyone in front and the one who is using it. I had to tell season bringer what I was doing, he screamed WHAT ARE NUTS? YOUR RE CHALLENGING CHAOS ALONE! I said yep, that right alone. He was in disbelief that I would fight alone without him. He gave me that can I come too? look which always makes me say yes, I did he was excited and impatient to fight an extremely old enemy of mine. I told Spin to open the portal, he did, I told him to close the portal when I give the order, and his response was Eggs I punched him for that. I finally went though the portal with season bringer.

CONFRONTING CHAOS FOR THE FINAL TIME

I said location reached, facing Chaos, battle routine set, Execute! season bringer said um, this isn t battle network. I said lets just get started. When I pulled Tetsiga from its scabbard it didn t transform, I tried a different sword called Tetsume and it did something I ve never seen it do before, it transformed and glowed with an intense aura. The dark gods sent hordes of demons at me but when I slashed them with it they got destroyed. I realized Tetsume is the chaos killer, with it I went Super Sayin stage 6, and then I went Hyper, which scared me for I don t know what s was going to happen, when I used it, when I did The Eye of Terror wasn t damaged, I then did my Angel Arm in my ultimate form, the shot was devastating because, I believe it almost destroyed the fucking eye of terror. I was helping the Imperial Guards and settling a score with chaos for making me kill all those people when I didn t want to. Someone came out of the eye of terror; it was my corrupted form holding the Slayer of Souls, the chaos sword of a Dark God. THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARK

I pulled Tetsume out and fought him in a one on one match to the death; I used the Wind Scar combined with my power to deliver a destructive slash which could destroy the universe. The blast did kill him for the 900th time and destroyed the Slayer of Souls but I made sure he won t recover so I used Judgment and chose his fate. My decision was to send him to Hell and I did. I had to finish the destruction of the Eye of Terror. I made sure I did with angel arm with the energy that was gathered from around the universe and used my energy as well.

DISTRUCTION OF CHAOS

I yelled THIS IS IT CHAOS, YOUR TIME HAS FINALLY RUN OUT, NOW DIE YOU GOD DAMN, UGLY MOTHER FUCKER, SON-OF-A-B****, PIECE OF SHIT, OH YEA GO TO HELL YOU UGLY B******! I released the blast, aiming straight into the heart of the warp. Season bringer told me to flee before the blast detonates; I told him No, I will stay here to make sure it is truly gone. He fled to Pluto, and watched the explosion. He sensed me before the blast detonated and after the explosion he lost my signal and screamed NOOOOO! and he started crying Blade, why d you have to die!

THE REBIRTH OF BLADE

5 years later He told everyone that I died in honor trying to end a threat. Everyone came to my funeral; season bringer was about to say his goodbyes to me when I appeared right behind him everyone was ether gasping in amazement or fear, I gave the be quiet signal and said whose funeral is this? he said it s Blade s he s dead. I said OH, REALLY . when I said that he jumped about five feet when he turned around I was standing right behind him, and said it looks like you ve just seen a ghost because his face was shocked to see me. He screamed punching me straight in the face, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED BY THE BLAST! I shrugged and he asked How d you escape the blast? I told him angel grabbed me before the blast hit me and brought me up to heaven to tend my wounds from the battle against my corrupted self. He didn t believe me until I pointed in the direction of a guy wearing a white cloak with a halo over his head. Season bringer gasped in amazement. I later told season bringer I was given the job of the judge in heaven.

EVERYTHING IS NORMAL AGAIN

Life continued as normal except when I had to do my job, which is both fun and boring, but hey I don t care as long as I can stay on Earth. I m allowed to go to Hell and do some sparring with my corrupted side, and do some pranks while I m there. I sometimes go to where the Eye of Terror once was, and I sit on a planet close to it and remember the fight that made history. I visit the Emperor once in a while to hangout and teach the Space Marines some of my fighting skills. I visit Mata Nui and Metru Nui, when I get there I m greeted happily by Toa and Matorin alike, they still have the warp gate they built which is still functional. They use it to come to this world when they want to see me or just to have fun. I did not know what s going to happen to me, but I don t like it

-  
Part 3 THE MUTATION

When I went back to Metru Nui, I found I went back too far in time and I got ambushed by Visorak, and got captured, I blacked out, when I woke up I was in a cocoon and I ended up getting poisoned. I of course swore my ass off, the only thing that stopped my continues swearing was the effect of the poison kicking in, it felt like I was being torn a part then my robotic arm became an icy claw. I sort of freaked out when I was plummeting to my death, but something caught me. The next morning I was wondering were I was but I tripped and fell face first into a pool of water. I saw I was not myself anymore, I was an ugly mother fucker, I tried to get rid of my reflection, I asked myself what happened to me? A strange creature approached me and said you re a Horketa, and what s your name? I said The name s Blade, Chaos Hunter Blade when I said that it backed away in fear I think. I stood up and began walking towards it, but every time I took a step it backed away a step, which began to annoy me so I used my speed and got behind it so it backed right up into me, I asked why are you running from me? I wont kill you, unless if you keep doing what your doing right know. It finally said my name is Norik I screamed NORIK! DIDN T YOU HELP VAKAMA WHEN HE WAS IN THE SAME FUCKING STATE I M IN RIGHT NOW?!! he said I did, but you have to learn how to use your Horteka powers, like Vakama, but don t take the same path he did. I said I won t follow the path of darkness; the path of light is the only path that I will take. He introduced me to the rest of the Rahiga; I personally like Iruni because he s hilarious.

THE FIRST FIGHT IN MY HORTEKA STATE

I was exploring the Metru I was in, the Metru was in ruins, from my knowledge of Metru Nui, and I was in Le-Metru, everything but one aircraft hanger was destroyed. I had an encounter with a Rahi, before I could use Tetsume; something on my back activated and scared it. I was wondering what just happened, when Norik appeared and told me it was lonely and you would act the same way. I told him that s nothing new to me because I m always alone; I WAS BORN AS A FUCKING STRAY! smashing something. I looked at what I just did, he told me be careful of your anger, because it will cause the poison to work faster. I DON T CARE; I JUST WANT TO BE MY OLD FUCKING SELF AGAIN! I said in frustration, he just shook his head.

THE SERCH FOR KEETONGU

When I was, getting a drink of water, I saw what I believed to be the Toa Horketa, I followed them, until I saw smoke coming from the Great Temple, I said in my mind who did this and why? I helped dig Norik out from the rubble, after that Norik told the toa and I follow the tears to Ko-Metru until they reach the sky. After hearing that I did go with the Toa and Norik to Ko-Metru, I found out they do reach the sky, I followed the Toa into the structure and in the middle was a pool, Matau made a sarcastic remark, which was it s Keetongu, Not I could tell he wanted to change back to his normal self again. Norik said something and the water rippled and on a small ice berg was a figure sitting cross legged. Norik said Keetongu! I asked Keetongu, so that s him Norik said yes that s him, that s Keetongu. It said something in a way different language; that I could not understand it at all. The toa told Keetongu what happened and I heard that the one who lit the Great Temple on fire was Vakama, I screamed I M GOING TO KILL THE SON-OF-A-B**** FOR BURNING THE GREAT TEMPLE! Norik told me to calm down, but how can I calm down when a friend almost burned a holy temple to Metru Nui down? Whenua smack me over the head and I calmed down.

HEY, BASTERDS, KNOCK-KNOCK!

Norik told me where the Matrorin might be, so I told the toa and Norik that I was going to run ahead and have a little fun and they let me, I used one of my scout droids to check where the Visorak s kill zone was, but I found out the fortress was heavily guarded, I didn t care because I have infiltrated a more heavily guarded place, but instead of infiltrating I decided to enter the more traditional way which was blow everything to hell. I did by waiting until night and I got Wing-Zero s beam rifles ready, I was giving the horde a nice little I m here present. When the toa arrived I told them what I set up as a way of entering, Matau screamed YOUR GOING TO DISTROY THE GATE TO THE COLISEUM? I said keep your voice down or else my element of surprise will be destroyed sharply, when Keetongu arrived I yelled HEY, BASTERDS, KNOCK-KNOCK over a loud speaker and pulled the triggers. The look on the Visorak s faces would be classic if they had emotions. It was so funny when their front door was blown off its hinges inwards by the blast. I calmly stepped into the entrance and turned the music which proves to be my killing spree theme song which is Assault.

THE TRUE MEANING OF KILLING SPREE

I made sure that I was prepared to go insane, by having my demon and Horteka sides combine to become too dangerous in that state, I also went to my ultimate form. Then my theme song came on and there were thousands of Visorak charged me, I pulled Tetsume out and used my ice claw to tell them you re screwed they didn t realize that until most of them were dead. About a hundred Visorak grabbed me, they made a very fatal mistake, I powered up, flinging them into walls, and I was a killing machine when I have certain songs come on. Keetongu was climbing the wall, while I was clearing a path for the toa.

THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST KOSONGTO

While I was clearing visorak out of my way, I got hit by someone or something, when I recovered I saw Kosongto, my brother. I knew he was still being possessed by the demon I almost killed before, but this time I would make sure the demon would die and go to hell. I used only my claws to fight and it was intense, most of the floors were destroyed by the fight. I screamed THIS IS IT YOU GODDAMN, UGLY MOTHER FUCKER LET MY BROTHER GO! and I used an ancient technique called claw of exorcism, it didn t kill Kosongto, but it killed the demon that controlled him. He was wondering what happened and where was he, I told him you re in Metru Nui, and how re you feeling? he said I feel like shit and very tired I pick him up and carried him to a place, where he could be safe, he asked me what happened to you? I told him you need to rest he said something that sounded like you re a Horteka; I always wanted to be one. I was surprised he said that, I said you ll hate it, because you have no idea how hard it is just to keep your self from losing control I remembered that I have a mission, Norik approached me and said I will keep an eye on him, go, the toa need you now I said thank you I then yelled HERE I COME VAKAMA, TO SHOW YOU WHAT S IT LIKE TO BE AN UGLY BEAST! going though the floors towards to roof.

GIVING VAKAMA A PIECE OF MY FUCKING FIST

When I reached the roof I saw Matau and Vakama fighting each other, I joined in, and so it was two vs. one fight, I got knocked off the roof, while I was falling my powers kicked in and I flew back up to the roof and slugged Vakama square in the face, he responded to getting slugged, he almost knocked me off again but ended up getting a shotgun barrel up against his forehead, I heard Matau scream for help, because he was hanging on by a limb, I tried to help him up but I missed his hand, the next thing I know Vakama jumps off and I jumped as well, when I got on the ground I saw a huge crater, in it was Keetongu I said in my mind Keetongu!, no, I was too late, I failed to save Keetongu the next thing I saw was Keetongu killing Sidorak. I told Keetongu damn, you smashed that fucker to bits then a huge projectile hit and the toa and I were thrown down, but I hit the wall.

OH SHIT, MAKUTA IS FREE

Rodeeka was riding a huge Visorak, she was very ugly, and when I called her that she grabbed and held my throat, finally something happened, my spinner finally activated and I released the shot, it hit her right in the face, I used my shotgun and shot, placing six slugs in her ugly face, then the toa released their spinners, finally Vakama shot last, but when she hit the ground, a huge red smoky hand came out of her chest and grab her body, then disappeared a black stone dropped and Vakama said her heart stone, it belongs to Makuta. Norik said do you know what you done? You have broken the seal that held Makuta. I could not believe what I just heard I yelled WHAT? MAKUTA IS STILL ALIVE?! I forgot that he gets killed by Takanuva. Norik said what was that? I said it s nothing. I picked up the black stone then the toa called me over and asked me what I was doing with the black stone, I told them everything, Keetongu and I were in the middle, Keetongu used his power to turn the toa back to normal and I got back to my original form again, but I kept my Horteka powers. I had Keetongu s and my powers combine to make the soil bullet: Shadow Black, my shotgun and Magun got powered up and I used the Magun to open a path to Mata Nui. When we got there I stood back and watched the toa become Teraga, after their transformation I walked over, kneeled and said toa, no, Teraga, it was an honor to fight along your side for Metru Nui. Vakama walked over and said thank you Blade for helping. I said no problem, but I forgot to do something he asked what s that? I powered up and sent the blast into the ocean and screamed DON T EVER BURN ANOTHER GREAT TEMPLE, IF YOU DO I WILL COME BACK HERE AND MAKE YOU REGRET IT, okay? he nodded, and I said good I looked at my watch, and said shit, I should really got to get going, because I m screwed if I don t get back home. I waved goodbye.

EVERYTHING IS NORMAL AGAIN, WELL SORT OF

I was right about getting busted, because I was gone for a year, I got grounded for a month for being away that long. I Sometimes I have my Horteka side show, but I got arrested again for killing someone, so I rarely show that side.

THE FIGHT AGAINST EVERY HUMAN IN MIAMI

After I got off being grounded, I went back to the ruined Metru Nui and I helped clear the rest of the visorak, but something went wrong, the toa and I were transported in our Horteka forms right in the middle of a football game. The whole game came to a screeching halt, I yelled umm, hi? over a loud speaker we heard the announcer say these strange creatures appeared out of nowhere then the police and army came in, I said looks like we will have to fight to get out, but don t kill anyone- then I got shot in the shoulder and I resumed what I was saying on second thought, lets show these people what its like to face six Horteka and one very pissed demon-Horteka, ready? they nodded and I set my theme song to Battle and said here we go. Right when my song came on I fired my spinner at the crowd, killing at least 15 people. 3 hours later everyone who was there was killed, I think it was called The Super Bowl XXXXXIII Massacre because all 6,000,000 people were killed, including the cops.

THE ESCAPE FROM MIAMI

We had to run though the streets with about all of Miami s police force hot on our tails, everyone were out with their guns shooting at us, I yelled back keep dodging, I ll fall back and take out the bogies and I did then I caught up to the toa and found them pinned on the ground so I used my ice claw and struck the ground, freezing the cops. 10 hours later we finally made it out of Miami. We went into hiding to avoid being taken to area 51. I opened a portal to Metru Nui and the when the cops found us, I was the last one to enter the portal, after I stepped though I started to close the portal but a cop got though, so I gave him to the visorak, to mutate but I told them don t turn him into Horteka, turn him into a freak of nature. They did and I sent him back to my world and though a small portal, we watched him get taken to area 51. I don t know how he is, and I don t want to know ether. 3 months later, I went back to area 51 to check up on the freak of nature, when I saw him I laughed and the scientists found out I made the cop a freak, so I had to escape and I almost did when I got tranquilized.

D J VU

When I woke up I was in a cage, I started to swear at them, when they electrocuted me, when that happened a flashback came to me after that flashback, and I remembered this is the same incident happened to me when I was a cub. I said d j vu the scientists were confused until I started talking to my self about what happened to me. I then remembered scientists killed my brother and I broke out and escaped.

THE TRUE POWER OF TETSUME AND LEARNING YOU RE SCREWED

After I escaped, I went back to the Artic and when I went back to the extinct volcano, I saw Kosongto helping out in collecting herbs, I called out Kosongto, don t pick the plant with three leaves because it s poisonous. He looked up and saw me standing on a rock and said Blade, thank you for rescuing me. I said No problem, that s what being brothers is about. Another wolf approached me and said the elder wants to see you and Kosongto. Kosongto and I looked at each other, then when we found the elder he told us the swords on the back wall are the swords created for both of you, Blade, your sword is on the top and Kosongto yours is on the bottom we both picked our swords, I drew Tetsume out and looked both swords I, was holding are the same sword but something happened and Tetsume and the other sword I was holding merged. I asked what just happened? the elder told me that both swords became one, the True Tetsume. There was an explosion and I smelled humans again and the same demon I killed twice already, Kekanu, I was not his first target, his target was Kosongto, Kekanu killed him with ease. That pissed me off and I used Tetsume, which didn t even scratch him, I was going to give up when Kosongtu s sword glowed, and Tetsume did the same, the elder told me that the third sword was glowing, then right before my eyes all three swords fused and in each of the gems on them shot out a very similar symbol, the three virtues: Unity, Duty and Destiny, I found out Tetsume, Tetkume and Wolf Claw are the real swords that held a virtue, Tetsume is the sword of Destiny, Tetkume is the sword of Duty and Wolf Claw is the sword of Unity. I then used Tetsume and it scratched him, I remembered I must have the virtues in my heart, but I only had one of the virtues then the Toa Nuva, metru and Horteka appeared and the toa and I held Tetsume and yelled UNITY, DUTY AND DESTANY! when we said that Tetsume glowed and I used it against Kekanu. This time I slashed him to pieces and used my powers to destroy him completely. Again I went to my ultimate form and killed all the humans, but I didn t finish Kekanu when he got back up the look on his face was classic because all my sides were united, wolf, Sayin, demon and Horteka, which means your extremely screwed.

KEKANU S DEATH FINALLY

He backed up in fear, from ether sensing my power level or by seeing my aura, which is a gold-silver color. I set my theme to be Live and Learn when my theme came on, I said bring on, ugly. He rushed at me, but he couldn t land a hit on me because I was too damn fast, so he went to his demon form, he almost matched my speed and strength but he couldn t. The elder saw I wasn t in my ultimate form, but my mega form: my eyes are pure white; my hair is a gold-blue-white color and there is a hell lot more electricity flashing around me. Season bringer sensed both my transformations, and he sensed my power level and came to see what had a power level that high, he saw Kekanu and he realized the one with a power level so high, not even the strongest scouter could measure it without blowing up, was me, when I saw him he backed away in fear, I quickly stunned Kekanu, and walked towards season bringer and he kept backing up until I told him why are you running from me? I m not going to hurt you he said get back before I m forced to kill you. I said season bringer, it s me, Blade. He said Blade, is that you? I said of course dumb ass, who would call you by your name? he asked what happened to you? You look different. Then Kekanu stood up and struck season bringer to the ground, when that happened, I just lost it. In about 3 seconds I ripped Kekanu from limb to limb then I blasted him after I tore his heart out again, this time I sent him to heaven, where it s hell for demons.

THE TRUTH BEHIND CHAOS BLADE

After I killed Kekanu, my corrupted self appeared and the elder told me that Chaos Blade was no other than my shadow that got separated from me, when Chaos controlled me. The elder told me in order for Chaos Blade to stay in this world he would have to absorb people until he has enough power to stay in my world. He was almost transparent, and then he ran to a city, I followed and saw him shoot out these tentacles and suck a civilian into his body, in about three hours he absorbed everyone in the city. He did that to two cities, the third time I saw him absorb the residents in the third city, and something happened, I have learned how to absorb things. I had to learn how to absorb things and I did in about 2 hours then I found Chaos Blade, he was not transparent anymore, so I killed the demon in him, then used that absorption technique and I was finally restored to my complete self and in doing so I was a hell lot stronger, but when I got punched in the stomach and I spit him out. I had to find a new way to stay complete; I used the merge skill and became one.

THE TRUE NATURE OF AREA 51

After I became whole again, I hacked into Area 51 s data base and found something I did not like, it was that Area 51 was using humans as food for Chaos in order to bring The Eye of Terror back. I told Season Bringer what I found; he didn t like my discovery at all. I told Season bringer what I did to reach my full power; he backed away after hearing I merged with my corrupted self thinking I would become evil, but I told him I killed the demon that had my shadow, so you don t have to be afraid anymore. He sighed a relief until I told him I m not going to let Area 51 revive the Eye of Terror, if it is all my efforts to weaken it would have been in vain I marked on a map of the United States where it is.

THE ODDS AGAINST ME FUN

I showed Season Bringer where Area 51 is and after I told him what he was supposed to do he did make a good distraction to allow me to infiltrate the faculties, I reached the security control center and locked the door. Over a com channel that only I and Season Bringer use I told him I m in, so you can tell the toa, the Gattling cannons will be disabled to allow you to enter I turned all the cameras off, so when the toa and Season bringer entered they would not get caught. The way I infiltrated was the ventilation duct; I made sure I found the security control center; I carefully removed the grate, climbed down and slit the officer s throat and hid his corpse in the vent. When season bringer asked how I knew this place, I told him it is sort of like the lab where I escaped from when I was only six, does that answer your question? he said yea it does, but how did you become telepath? I told him the experiments they did on me then a banging on the door happened and I said shit, quick hide. He did and I sat in the chair and opened the door when an officer entered and asked any thing new happen? I said nope, just the normal boring shit. He said okay, I was just checking up on you he was turning around when I locked the door. He asked what are doing? I said in my normal voice getting a little revenge spinning the chair around that way he could see my face, he screamed out OH, SHIT, IT S BLADE! then I killed him and put the officer s body in the air vent with the other corpse.

THE TRUE RACE AGAINST TIME

I was looking for the lab that had a portal and I found it in sector 40. I wrote the sector s name down and stripped a corpse of its clothing and put on my costume and walked out after I told season bringer to wait for me outside the base. The toa also dressed up as security guards when I entered the sector the scientists said we need more sacrifices for the warp they are in sector 20. when I got to sector 20 there were a lot of prisoners they thought I was going to take them to the portal but I killed the guard who was in the prison area then I told them it s okay, I m here to rescue you they played along while I walked all of them to the portal then the scientists took three of them and began to begin a sacrifice but when one of the scientists turned around I stabbed one of my metal climbing claws though his chest, the scientists set the alarm off and a squad of marines came in and right in front of them I tore my costume off to reveal my true self and they open fired on me and I went insane killing every one. The toa were fighting real well until Sidorak stepped out of the portal and I charged at Sidorak, hoping to kick him back into the portal but he tricked me that way the tentacles coming out of the portal would draw me inside and separate me again, but when I got sucked in, everyone in the facility stopped fighting and the scientist cheered because I was the ultimate sacrifice to revive the Eye of Terror. But something that they didn t expect was I got spit out and the portal closed and formed a key hole, then Tetkume became a huge key that I identified as a Keyblade. I stuck it into the key hole and turned it until I heard a click and pulled it out and the key hole disappeared.

THE BIRTH OF THE OMEGA WEAPON

Then another portal opened and out stepped someone I know very well, Sora. I greeted him and he asked why is there so much blood and bodies everywhere? I told him these assholes tried to revive Chaos, and I stopped them from doing so. Then Sora s Keyblade and mine glowed and fused so did Sora and I, when the bright light dimmed, I was holding The Omega Weapon, and when I looked in a mirror I had Sora s hair and his personality. Then I went Super Sayin and killed the scientists and told the toa to get out of the facility because I was going to destroy Area 51 and it was easy to do.

THE DISTRUCTION OF AREA 51

I made the strongest blast I could as a Super Sayin, then I launched it, while deep inside the facility. The blast was devastating when it blew, the damage it did was extensive. The crater was massive and I was standing right in the middle of it. Then Sora and I separated and we knew we were unstoppable when we were fused.

REVEALING HOME

After that I took Sora to the Artic, he was shivering when he asked me aren t you cold from this environment? I told him no, because I was born in this climate. Three hours later he fainted and I had to hurry to get him into the volcano, when I got him in there, he regained his senses, when he looked around, he ran outside and I followed, he was surprised that it was warm inside the volcano and he asked me where are we? I told him we are in an extinct volcano, and I was born right here in this place after I said that he looked at me like what the hell did you just say? look. Other wolves came out and saw him and got ready to kill him, when I said he is a friend of mine, this is his first time here, so be kind to him. They didn t trust him, but they were nice to him, but when it came to dinner, he didn t have anything to eat, so I caught him something and I cooked it for him, and he ate it. LOCATING THE DARK PORTAL

Then I got a transmission and it was Season bringer and he told me I have real bad news, strange creatures are coming out of a portal I asked Chaos? he said no, I got a picture of one of the creatures when Sora saw the picture he said something under his breath that sounded like: Heartless I asked what s a Heartless? and Sora told me everything. I said in my lets go kick some ass voice. Season bringer told me the coordinates of where the portal is; I recognized where the portal is, the same place I was raised in that laboratory I destroyed when I was six years old. Sora asked me what s wrong? I said the location of the portal is in the ruins of the laboratory I destroyed when I was six years old. I took Sora to the ruined lab, and we found the portal, which was deep within the facility, in an area that was not damaged, but before we entered the ruined lab I brought some weapons with me, just in case things got real ugly. I gave Sora an Assault Rifle and taught him how to use it; I of course was equipped with one of my favorite weapons: the Minigun with tons, and tons of ammo, for Trigger happiness, Sora just gave me a What are you thinking? look. I told him why I had a minigun, he complained about who gets the minigun, so I gave him another assault rifle, I showed him how to weald dual weapons. He asked where did you get all these weapons? I told him an armory in a military base I also showed him my most prized gun: the shotgun that Kaze gave me, I also showed him a shotgun that I customized to become a Castor Shotgun. I gave Sora a black trench coat, sunglasses and sub-machineguns with a lot of holsters and ammo. I was wearing a black trench coat, sunglasses, leather gloves and I also had sub-machineguns with lots of holsters and lots of ammo. When I looked at Sora, he had the sunglasses upside down so I fixed it, and we went in. I was surprised that some people were exploring the ruins for information about the destruction of the laboratory.

THE SLAUGHTER

I told the people to leave the ruins for their safety, but they didn t pay attention to me until I pulled a shotgun out and pointed point-blank at the guy s head, he told his friends to kill me but I was the one who killed by using my metal climbing claws to rip hearts out. The other guys ran away, I found the secret entrance to the undamaged areas in the lab. There were scientists still working on some experiments, I asked in a sarcastic voice did you miss me? when they all turned around and saw me standing there, they all backed up against a wall and said don t hurt us, were innocent I said sarcastically really, you are experimenting on wolves again, so you die and I killed them all in cold blood. When we entered an area where security was tight, I walked though the metal detector, it beeped and the officer said please remove all metal items from your- I opened my trench coat revealing sub-machineguns, he said holy shit and I knocked him back and, I drew two sub-machineguns out and dashed though the check point guns blazing then a swat team came in and one of them yelled Freeze! Sora and I looked at each other, and then we ran different directions. It was an intense fire fight, the number of kills Sora and I had was massive, I used up all my ammo for the sub-machineguns, so did Sora. I of course picked up two auto-shotguns and kept it for later use; after we left the lobby, it was totaled. We used the elevator as a decoy for when we were going to destroy the elevator doors. But I set a nuke charge in the elevator for after we seal the portal, one of the officers told the officers on the floor below us that they are going to have some real nasty company, I knew it because my hearing told me, I had our theme song ready Assault I told Sora to get stay away from the doors because they are going to open fire when the elevator stopped at the desired floor. I was right about the officers opening fire, I had of course grenades and I used them, they threw nerve gas into the elevator, hoping to flush us out, Sora had a gas mask, when our theme song came on, I stepped out of the elevator, holding two Assault Rifles, and I opened fired, I used all my ammo for it. I made sure the power for the next floor was out, but it wasn t, so I shot out all the lights with a silenced pistol to prevent a guard from raising an alarm, if we get spotted. The guard caught on when I shot out the first light, he saw me and rushed at us, Sora took him out and I finished shooting the lights out, Sora doesn t have my night vision ability, so he wanted to see where we were going and I gave him night vision goggles, of course I cant detect heat signatures so I brought thermal vision goggles for that purpose only. It did help in finding out if there were enemies around the corner.

GIVING A WHOLE NEW MEANING TO THE WORD OVERKILL

When we reached the second to last floor, the floor was in ruins and had strange pulsating veins on the walls, I thought Chaos did this until a guard came screaming at the top of his lungs, running towards Sora and I and right behind him was a demon, so I identified it as hell was becoming reality, I killed the demon with a well place shot from my pistol, between the eyes. The guard thanked me until I stepped out of the shadows, he turned and began to run the other direction, when I caught his shirt and asked what happened here he was probably too scared, so I shook him and asked again, this time he told us everything we wanted to know, except where this outbreak originated. I walked over to where a huge plant like demon was, just out of range of its jaws and held him out to it and he told me where the problem started, I said thanks and tied him up just inches away from its mouth. But it was in the way so I used my castor shotgun to blast it. The guard thanked me for not feeding him to it, but I didn t know which way to go, so I picked him up and drew my pistol and pointed into his back and said take us there he was still quivering and I trusted the barrel of my pistol into his back and repeated take us there. Every demon that appeared Sora and I killed, until we reached the source of why hell appeared, right before our eyes, the scientists got killed. Then all the demons in the room spotted us and began to rush. Sora and I both drew our shotguns, I had my two auto-shotguns out and fully loaded, I switched one of their settings from pump to full auto. We opened fired, every demon that got too close to us ended up getting blasted, I got shot from a pistol in the back and when I turned around a zombie was holding an automatic pistol and I used my speed to get behind it and pointed an auto-shotgun at point-blank range and fired, the shot vaporized the zombie s head and I took its pistol for later use, I yelled to Sora I m getting awfully sick and tired of all these fucking demons and zombies, so duck and cover! whipping my Castor-shotgun out, Sora did hit the dirt and I fired. Every demon and zombie in the room got vaporized from the blast. Then I found the stairs to the last floor.

TRIGGER HAPPINESS TIME

When we reached the last floor, we were really running low on ammo for our guns, so we searched the floor for an armory, and when I looked on a blueprint of the facility, I found out the armory is on the 6 floors above us so we went back up the stairs and found the armory, the lock was still working so I used a well placed punch to the lock, breaking it off, I opened the door and found a room filled with guns and ammo, Sora reloaded all his guns, and I did the same, but we both picked up some new guns, including one of my favorites: the Samurai, which is a beam weapon, that is lethal when fired. Sora liked the Grenade Launcher, because it can blow a door down with one shot. I continued to search the armory for hidden rooms and I did find one, when I opened it I found the M.O.G (mother of all guns) the Pulse Projection Rifle, it can fire a beam that can level a facility in one shot. I took it just in case my nuke charge didn t do the job, there were other guns, Sora was just about set, until he saw what I found, he just shook his head saying what are you thinking I nodded with my insane-serious smile. I told him where I found it, and guess what he found; he found a fucking Thundaga -437-Hellfragger Rocket Launcher, my mouth was wide open when I saw it. After we reloaded, got back down to the bottom floor, I forgot to arm the nuke, so I went back to the armory and armed it for remote-detonation. We finally were ready for the onslaught that was behind the door. I nodded to Sora and he nodded back to me, and I had my minigun out and loaded Sora had his Hellfragger out, I told him Umm, not yet , so he switched it to an AIMS 20, which I also have, I kicked the door down, and the look on the heartless s faces were Classic when they saw two people, in black trench coats, sunglasses, and some very good guns in hand, they were pretty much screwed and we both open fired, I yelled something to Sora and he got behind me, I set my trigger happy song to Assault and whipped out a second minigun, then I activated my armor: Blade-Zero, which can only be worn by a wolf, or by someone who has wolf blood flowing though his veins. I strapped both miniguns to my arms and yelled NOW YOU ALL GO TO HELL, YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKERS! and I pressed the triggers, the amount of ammo spent probably set a world record, but I didn t care because I was too trigger happy to notice.

OH SHIT, HEARTLESS, DEMONS AND HUMANS

When I used all the ammo for my miniguns, I threw them aside, and used my claws to kill more heartless, then before I knew it, I heard Freeze, you re under arrest for the murder of 300 scientists and officers. When I turned around there was the Swat Team, FBI and the army with guns pointed at me, I said I m a little busy right now, so can you wait killing a heartless, they shot and managed to ding my armor, I said What the fuck, man? after I said that about six heartless killed nine soldiers, and they responded to the deaths of their partners, then matters got a hell lot worse, demons from Hell appeared and joined in the fight. I of course got sick and tired of this fight, and when I looked over I saw Sora bleeding from his waist, I got over there and killed the demons and zombies approaching him. I picked him up and carried him to the medical room, there were some doctors there I told them He needs medical help real bad they were scared because I think they heard of me, I extended one of my metal claws and they saw that I was not going to tolerate a friend s death, so they started to stitch up the gash in Sora s side. I saw blood on the floor and I wondered where the blood came from then I found its source: my side, I used my powers to heal my wound, when Sora came out of the operating room, he was some-what conscious, and he said I can t fight anymore, because I have to heal I said nothing, then I reopened his wound, he yelled WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I said nothing and placed my hands on his wound and started to use my ice powers, after about a minute, I collapsed due to exhaustion, when he looked at his wound it was fully healed. He thanked me, I told Sora to put me into a freezer, and he did, 2 hours later I emerged from the freezer, ready for battle, the doctors, didn t know what just happened.

REVENGE ISN T SWEET

After we left the medical wing I told Sora when I healed you, I gave you some of my power, you will feel a lot stronger so be careful right when I said that he punched the wall putting a hole in it, I just shook my head and said I wonder who won the battle on the floor where the portal is when I looked at the security camera on that floor, I replayed it to the time we fled, and we both saw what happened, the demons won that battle, Sora pulled his Hellfragger out, and I pulled my Samurai out and set it to overcharge. We got back down to the bottom floor, there was blood everywhere, and we killed the demons with ease, Sora did very well with his new powers, but he didn t learn how to use them, so I taught him,

-  
Part 4 The Search for Paradise Begins

KEKANU S BROTHER

3 years later

I was hanging out with some friends, when I smelled someone very familiar, when I traced the scent to its source, I yelled Kekanu? I killed you three years ago he said so you were the one who killed my brother. I said Yea, so, what s your point? For killing my brother, I will kill your loved ones I said you wouldn t dare to do that, because if you do, I m going to hunt you down and make you pay dearly he just laughed and cast a paralyze spell on me, so I couldn t stop him from killing my friends. Before he killed them, he shape-shifted to look like me, that surprised me, after he killed my friends, he began to destroy cities, looking like me. After the spell wore off I went searching for the imposter, but when I flew over a city everyone in it began to run and hide, I didn t notice until I got shot down. After that happened I had about 600,000 guns pointed at me, the general said for destroying 10 cities, you are under arrest I told them I didn t do that, it was an imposter, I m innocent they just laughed, that ticked me off, I told them I don t care about what you think about me, I m going to kill the imposter, and no ones going to stop me from doing so, SO GET OUT OF MY WAY! then I flew straight up.

THE WORLD AGAINST ME AND THE HUNT BEGINS

When I flew off that made me a convict, that didn t bother me because I was too focused on hunting the friggin imposter. I followed the destruction, until I finally found the bastered who was giving me a real bad name.

SEALED FOR 20 YEARS

When I found him, I rushed at him in anger; we fought for a long time, before I got hit into a cave. I flew out and continued fighting I got hit back into the cave and before I could strike back, a priestess shot an arrow, hitting me in the shoulder and pinning me up against a stalagmite, I said Ki Kikyo before passing out.

REAWAKENING

20 years later

I stayed there for at least 20 years, a girl who accidentally fell into the cave where I was sealed, found me asleep. She played with my hair for a bit then some people found her and took her to their village, I think a demon attacked and she fled into where I was, but before she returned to the cave I woke up and said the scent of the one who killed me it s drawing closer when she came to where I was, the demon followed her and wrapped its self around her pulling her up against me and began to squeeze, I told her if you don t want to die, remove the arrow from my body she reached up and an elder of that village yelled don t remove the arrow it contains the spell, that holds Vash to the stalagmite she reached up and grabbed the arrow and yelled LIVE AGAIN, VASH! the arrow disintegrated and there was a flash of light and I destroyed the demon.

THE SPELL THAT HURTS

After I killed the fucking demon I went after her, the elder made something and threw it around my neck, I didn t care, then the elder yelled udder a word that stops him she said umm...Umm... I said paralyze spell? That won t work on me then she said SIT! after she said that I fell on my face, I said what the fuck just happened, I will still kill you. The elder said you know what to do SIT BOY! again I landed on my face. The truth is that every time I get a girl she, ether tries to kill me or try to seal me away. I hated that phrase, but I didn t show it. When she was at school I would sometimes follow her, and watch. When I entered her room at night, I would find her asleep or working on her homework, when she is working on homework I would help her on one of her assignments, but every time I did she would yell SIT causing me to land on my face. I told her nothing about my past, because it would endanger me. She didn t like my clothes because they were tattered and my shoes were worn out, so she took me out shopping, man, she was annoying because we went into every shop in the fucking mall. I found some things I thought were cool, like a toilet with a built in ass cleaner, since I m part wolf, well put it together, I got kicked out of the store for drinking out of a toilet, and it was actually quite funny and gross. My robotic arm malfunctioned and I had to find a mechanic to repair it and I did.

THE WHITE SHIKON JEWEL, FOUND

She forced me to go with her to a museum, which I hated until we saw the new jewel that was in a display case, I recognized it as the jewel I lost. I muttered so, there you are, I was looking all over for you. She asked who are you talking to? I told her that jewel you just saw, it s mine then I said you look like some one I was in love with, until, hatred separated us. I asked what s your name? she said Kagone then she said Vash, I heard from the elder, you were a bounty hunter, is that true? I couldn t believe it, how did she know about me? I was too shocked to speak, so I nodded.

RECLAIMING MY LOST POSESSIONS

We also found my swords, shotguns, climbing claws and my mask, which were in the museum, I told her I m going to steal my possessions back from the museum, so don t worry about me she wanted to come too, but I told her not to because it would endanger her. It took me at least an hour to relocate my items, but I had to make sure to disable the alarms that way I wouldn t have the police on my ass when I escape. I punched though the glass, grabbing my items; I realized I tripped a silent alarm and that it would take the police 5 minutes to get here, so after I got everything I own back, I fled to the vehicle exhibit and found my last possession: my Ghost, the same one I used to break the speed limit about 600 times.

ESCAPE

I started it up and made sure it was working, that way I could escape easily. I waited for the police to find me, when they did I put it in full throttle and released the brake. The next thing they saw and heard was an explosion and seeing a person with long hair riding a vehicle burst though the wall. I waited for the police to get into their squad cars and turn around and come after me. When I saw them approaching me, I turned my Ghost around and shot one shot, just to piss them off, when one of the cops leaned out his window holding a pistol, I turned my Ghost around and sped off. Three hours later I managed to loose them, when I got back to Kagone s house, she screamed at me, because she was watching the news and she saw my little stunt

BEING REVEALED TO THE WORLD WELL, SORT OF

Kagone woke me up with her scream, when I got to where she was, I asked her, sword ready where s the demon? she said I don t have a science project and its due to day. I asked what s your project on? wolves. That sparked something in my mind I ll be your project. Really? Yea, because I bet they wont expect a real wolf to enter the classroom with you, but one thing, don t put me into a cage. Before school started I snuck into the air vent and was waiting for her to present her project, when it was time for her project, I burst out of the vent in my wolf-form, when I did that, every one in the room probability shit themselves from fright. After her project, everyone in the room wanted to touch me, but right when someone was going to touch me, I growled a warning which made him pull his hand back. Some asshole touched me and in response, I bit his hand off, I said telepath to the guy I told you not to touch me, you jackass. That scared him. I kept his hand as a trophy, but I felt sorry for him, so I found his house and jumped up on to the roof and scratched the window then I hid leaving his severed hand on the roof, when he leaned out the window to pick it up he saw me sitting there calm, he probably went insane, I don t blame him.

KNOWING I M NOT ALONE

I was out on the street looking for a store when I saw four boys and a girl running towards me, the leader smacked right into me and we both fell stunned for a second then he got up and continued running, I ran after them, then I smelled something about the girl, she had the scent of a flower. I ran right beside them and saw the boys true selves; the boys are wolves like me, I got in front of them and stopped them then said you you re wolves like me one of them said get out of our way, human that pissed me off I yelled I M NOT HUMAN! slugging him in the face, the girl walked over to me and said he s telling the truth, he is a wolf like you then the leader said Cheza, you sure? she nodded and the leader went into his wolf-form, he is also white like me but he doesn t have the mark I have on my face. Then she said Vash, we meet at last. I said Cheza. The leader was thinking he has a different scent from the rest of us, but it seems he might be my brother, and how does she know him? I learned his name from reading his mind, I said Kiba, is that your name? when I said that he looked at me like how do you know my name? so I told him. Tsume had his back turned to me, Tobee was nervous when I think he saw my sword and Hige was excited to meet me because I m the most dangerous wolf in the world. When I heard about Paradise, I wanted to go as well, but I had to bring my things.

THE SEARCH FOR PARADICE

I told Kagone I was going away for a long time, she said SIT I fell on my face, I told her look I m not your pet, or your project. Tearing the necklace off, but I did like the necklace, before I left she stopped me and gave me a necklace, with a symbol in it, I put it on and she said for the last time SIT! I fell on my face, this time I laughed because she gave me a home. I made sure to have her keep my Ghost safe in an underground garage. Then I left on my journey to find Paradise.

THE CAPTURE

After we set off to find Paradise, we got ambushed; Cheza and I were taken to a laboratory for study, I was fighting back, so they tranquilized me. 3 hours later when I woke up I was in a cage, and Cheza was in another, I told her we are going to Omega Sector 68903; it is a huge laboratory where it is impossible to escape from with out getting killed she looked at me in confusion, so I told her, I m telepathic so that s how I know where were going some guys came in, and one took her one way, and another took me the other way. When the guy who led me into a room and he pushed me into a cage and locked it. I could sense Cheza in a room above me, I told her telepathic I m in the room below you, so don t worry, I will tell Kiba where we are. I focused as hard as I could to reach Kiba, but I couldn t, so I used the communication satellite to amplify my signal. I heard Kiba say who are you, and where are you? I m at a laboratory called Omega Sector 68903 it is in the north about 400 miles; it is a badland, and it is heavily guarded so be careful, oh yea, this is Vash. Where s Cheza? She s in the same place I m in then my message got cut, the scientists probably found out I used their radio as an amplifier for my message.

THE ESCAPE FROM THE HARDEST FACILITY IN THE WORLD 3 days later

The scientists were conducting research on me, when an alarm went off, I sensed Kiba, Tobee, Tsume and Hige in the facility, I told them where I was, the scientists got scared when four wolves broke down the door, I jumped over the scientists and went into my wolf form and when they saw my mark they begged for mercy, I said no, there will be no mercy, FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! and I killed all the scientists in the room. I left a message on the wall in blood that said Blade was here it was in view of a security camera, I think when the guards saw that, they made a mistake, guards used tranquilizers on me, but it had no effect, I realized I m immune to Tranquilizers, from getting shot with them. Kiba found Cheza, and when I saw her, I said this facility is going down, so get out of here as fast as you can. When I sensed they were out of the facility, I plowed to the deepest part of the compound and powered up and aimed a blast into the ground. That was probably one of the stupidest things I ve done because I left no time for me to escape the blast. When the facility blew up, I thought Vash was dead, until I heard HERE I COME CHEZA! and someone flew out of the explosion, it was Blade, he was wounded and his clothes were in rags but he is still alive. He said to me I m alright, how s Cheza. She s ok, but you scared her, from the thought of you dying he walked a few feet before collapsing.

THE AFTERMATH

He did have a hard time walking; he said Kiba, I m sorry for making you worry about me. Hige said no problem, at least you re okay, except for your leg he looked down at his leg which is bleeding and had some bone showing. He said I can recover from this wound, because I ve recovered from more severe injuries like having most of my flesh burned off. Cheza was with Tobee, still crying, I limped over to her and said Its okay, I m fine when she saw me leaning on Kiba she hugged me, and then she saw my injury and began to heal it. I let her because the way she heals someone is more soothing than being cooped up in a hospital. I thought now that I destroyed the laboratory it would tell humanity not to capture and study me because all the labs I ve been in, have been destroyed, but Kiba, Cheza, Tsume, Hige and Tobee were exhausted from running so I used the Transfer System that I gained from helping Zero fight against Copy X3, Zero also gave me a copy of his sword, and pistol which I like, using my mask s radio, I told the Resistance Base I was bringing some friends to get some rest. I told Kiba and Cheza to hold on to me and I got transferred to the base, I did that twice.

A NEW THREAT: COPY X4

Tobee was amazed at how big the base is, I went to the control center and I saw my old friend: Zero, I asked where s your old armor? he gave a look then I remembered oh yea, you gave it to me as a thank you gift, I need repairs for the armor, and some food. Kiba and Cheza were hanging out in the control center, and then Ceil told me about a new Cyber Elf they found. When I saw it, the scent it had was the same as someone I know; I said Elipso when I said that, Ceil was surprised at what I just said. Then I continued I haven t seen you in years, how s it going. He said I have bad news, another X was created. I smiled my fun time smile Zero was with me. We both knew what we would have to do: find and kill Copy X. then Cyber Elf X appeared and said you both have to be careful; this copy of me is far stronger than the last two. X gave us the coordinates to Copy X s hideout, Zero was going to Transfer over there but I told him we cant because I sense an energy field around it, so we have to take a vehicle I remembered I have a good friendship to Cid, I called Cid and told him I need a ride now I told the command center and they the Airship to the roof.

A NEW WAY HOW TO WAKE PEOPLE UP

Zero and I both got into the Airship, Tidus, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Kemarhi, Paine, Yuna and Aroron were on it. 2 hours later we made it to the Copy X s base Ceil warned us that it has anti-air defenses. I told Zero I will disable the turrets. I set our theme song to Assault and then I told Cid When it comes on, dive bomb and let us grind down that wire , when it came on, Cid did what I told him, the Reploids were shooting at us but that didn t stop us, we destroyed the defenses and those Reploids Yuna was in her Gunner clothing and she open fired, Paine was in her classic Warrior clothing and Rikku was in her Thief clothing and they did their Y.R.P thing and I used my Psycho sphere and when it was done changing my clothing, I looked like a psychopath because I had a leather jacket, jeans a white shirt, hockey mask and a huge knife. When Tidus saw my clothes he began to back away slowly.

THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST COPY X4 AND REPAYING THE BLOOD SHED 24 YEARS AGO

I told Cid to wait until both Zero and I come out of the base, it took Zero and I about five minutes to reach Copy X. when we reached him, I saw the person who I was hunting: Kekanu s brother, the same mother fucker who killed my friends 24 years ago, I told Zero go after Copy X, I will deal with this son-of-a-b*** he nodded and chased Copy X leaving Kekanu s brother alone with me. I went to my mega form and he transformed to his demon form.

PAYBACK IS A BITCH

We both started fighting, we totaled the room and I got hit though the roof to where Zero and Copy X are fighting. It took Zero about an hour to kill Copy X, but I still had to kill Kekanu s brother. The fight lasted for about two hours until I pulled the Z saber out and slashed him, when it cut him part of his body disintegrated, when that happened I realized only the Z saber could kill him, so I activated my armor which made me look like Zero but with a mark on his face. When I activated my armor, Zero and I were pulled towards each other, and then we fused, into someone who you don t want to piss off, Zero and I became the Legendary Blade-Zero, I had golden armor with black boots and my eyes were white and my hair was golden-blue, when this happened I was in my mega form. The rage from my friends deaths caused my power to increase dramatically, but Copy X wasn t dead yet when he took one shot at us, it stopped in mid air and disappeared, he panicked from what just happened, he powered up and released his strongest blast at us it hit our aura and disappeared, I said you re pathetic. Raising my hand to his direction Die and I released the blast, which decimated the base.

I STAND CORRECTED BY PAYBACK IS A BITCH

After the blast subsided, there was someone in the crater with an aura around him, it was Copy X4, and he was exhausted from trying to keep his shield up I didn t care because I wanted to see how long he would last against me, and so far he is very close to getting killed. I said you re tired already? You re pathetic he fired another blast at me, I was growing bored from his attempts to hurt me, so I got behind him and grabbed his head held him up and blew a hole though him, killing him instantly.

ERASING KEKANU S GENE POOL

After the death of Copy X4, a portal opened and more demons came out and when they saw Kekanu s brother dead, they started crying and saying Kethongo, my son, who did this to you? Kethongo said It was him pointing in my direction. They looked at me and I said sarcastically I m sorry for killing your son, how can I make it up to you for his death they all rushed at me, they fucked up big time because I had my hand on Tetsiga, by the time they realized I had a sword on me, I was already behind them Tetsiga drawn. I slashed two of them in half, then the two I slashed in half regenerated, I realized I can t use one sword on all of them. Then Sora appeared and struck one of them, I yelled Sora, perfect timing. He nodded and I drew my Keyblade out and Sora and I fused once again, holding the Omega Weapon. Kekanu s family backed away scared from the sight of me, I also was fused with Zero, which makes me Blade-Zero Matrix. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Wakka, Aruron, Lulu and Kimahri were on the Airship when I destroyed the base; the airship was high enough to avoid the blast. I think Cid used a scout droid to see what was going on. 2 hours later I managed to kill the rest of Kekanu s family I knew if I didn t destroy their bodies they could regenerate. After I did that I flew up to the airship and boarded it, when I entered the bridge every one gathered around me in amazement, then my fusion wore off and Sora, Zero and I split back into our normal selves. The Al Bed on the ship was asking questions to me in Al Bed, I understood them and knew the language very well.

SIN, VAGNAGUN-CRAP

I was relaxing in the bedroom, when an alarm went off and Cid said report to the bridge ASAP when I got there Cid showed me something that I hated on a computer screen: if you guess Kekanu your either stupid or retarded, it was Sin and Vagnagun, I screamed "I say, dear chap, that is quite out of the ordinary."? SIN AND VAGNAGUN- ALIVE? THAT S IMPOSSIBLE! THEY BOTH GOT DISTROYED! then Cid said they were-until now that s it, they re both going to fucking die turning around and walking out the door when Tidus stopped me and said you re not going to kill them both alone, and I ve got to tell you something: Sin is my old man I said you mean Sin is Ject! Well that means killing Sin will be a lot more fun. Cid said now we have to locate them, which will be a problem I said I think I know how to find Sin Sora and Zero looked at me confused, I said Sin will always come back for his spawn, right Wakka, which means we have to find one and torture it until Sin comes. Sora doesn t like my brutal ways at all so I told him my plain. 2 hours later we were spread around the world looking for the Sin Spawn we need to find Sin. We found at least three of them and we captured them and went to Iraq, I entered the army s H.Q. they said you re restricted from being here I said look, I m on a mission to stop the world from being destroyed by two creatures. After I told the army my mission they agreed to help. I really didn t give a fuck about what happens to Iraq. 3 hours later the army was suppose to do the torturing and Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Aruron Yuna, Rikku, Zero, Paine, Lulu, Kimahri and myself kept an eye out for Sin and Vagnagun. When Sin appeared, I said calmly let s get to work we boarded the airship and I used my power to blow a hole in Sin, but I didn t count on Vagnagun doing something I hated: it merged with Sin, making it stronger.

THE TRUE POWER OF BLADE-ZERO

Sora, Zero and I fused again, but somehow I couldn t reach my full power, so I told Cid head to the artic, because there are too many people around and I ll make it follow us. He nodded and set the airship s engine to full power and I stood up on the deck shooting blasts at it. When we got to the artic I told Cid to land the airship in the extinct volcano and Cid sent a Machina scout to watch me fight Vagnasin, I used the Super ice emeralds, went super Sayin stage 5 and activated my armor, I didn t realize this until Vagnasin shot a blast at me and it hit me, but I didn t feel any pain, when I opened my eyes the blast was stuck, I was wondering what was happening until I looked at my reflection in the ice and I saw I was wearing the Kanohi Vahi: the mask of time. Then something else happened some strange sand surrounded me and fused with the mask. Vagnasin shot another blast at me and I tried to block it but got my robotic arm blown off and before I got very pissed off, time stopped and began to rewind until my arm was attached back on my body, then I realized I reversed time by using that mysterious sand that surrounded me. I thought I m very pissed off and confused someone approached me and said that sand that surrounded you was the Sands of Time I asked who are you? he said I m a prince from Babylon I asked a prince? Then what the fuck are you doing here? he said I have to warn you, the Time Guardian will come after you I said I don t really give a shit about him, right now I have to save the world again. He asked can I help take him down? I said you can t hurt it because it is a fusion of one creature and one machine called Vagnasin he asked where is it? I said nothing but just pointed at it. Right when he saw it he lost his nerve to fight it, then these strange creatures that appeared and were running at us, I recognized them as Sinscales, he asked what are those things? I told him those are Sinscales; they come from Vagnasin s skin. He asked skin? I said yea, and don t get too close to Vagnasin because of its toxins he said nothing then I said the Sinscales are easy to kill but they attack in swarms he pulled his sword out and began killing the Sinscales with ease and I focused on Vagnasin.

I united all my sides again and pulled Tetsume out and used the Wind-Scar technique which hurt it a little, and then I remembered that I can use the icy climate to my advantage and I did use the ice to increase my power for the Ultimate-Wind-Scar technique but I actually skipped the Ultimate form and accidentally went Omega. When I did use the Wind-Scar it destroyed one of its arms, then in response it dove beneath the ocean. I dove in and followed it until it went though a portal. I have a real bad feeling about what s going to happen _________________

Part 5 THE RETURN TO SPIRA

Zanerkand: 1002 years ago

Then I went though the portal and found out I was falling above a city all lit up. Then I remembered what Tidus told me about Zanerkand, I realized I was going to land in Zanerkand s stadium in the middle of a Blitz ball game. Everyone in the stadium looked up and saw me land in the sphere pool. The announcer said this is truly amazing, someone fell out of the sky and is in the middle of the field I looked around and saw Tidus staring at me, I told him telepath Tidus, don t be afraid of me he looked confused when I said that, I said I didn t expect to land here, so after I exit the pool you can continue your game he nodded and I did watch until he leaped out of the Sphere pool to take a shot but a blast from the other side of the city destroyed some of the buildings and I did try to find Tidus, but there were too many people in my way. 2 hours later I found him again but this time he was with Aruron, I drew my sword: a Buster Sword and Aruron said I hope you know how to use it Tidus did focus until he was holding it in one hand. I said to myself Sinscales Aruron and Tidus were doing okay until they got surrounded, I said you re not alone they both turned around and saw me holding my sword, we killed the ugly assholes, we reached where the attack came from: Sin. When my powers returned I flew straight up and went fast enough to go forward in time.

I went back to Spira in the present and found who I was hunting: Vagnasin this time he was feeding on the souls in the Farplane, I used my radio to contact Cid and I did, I told him Vagnasin is in the Farplane, feeding then I saw something on Vagnasin, I took my sniper rifle out and used the scope to get a closer look.

SHUJAN S RETURN

When I did find out what it was, I recognized who was piloting Vagnasin, it was someone I really hold a fucking grudge against; it was Shujan, the same asshole who tried to destroy Spira. I told Yuna Shujan is back and is trying to destroy Spira take the same route you took to get here Roger that Blade, we re on our way 1 hour later she brought everyone down into the Farplane. When I saw her I showed her Vagnasin s pilot, Sora and Zero were there too, Sora wanted to see Shujan s ugly face and I did show him. I told Sora now you use the Thundaga -437- Hellfragger Rocket Launcher when I said that he was doing his psycho smile, which he learned from me. He pulled out his Thundaga -437- Hellfragger Rocket Launcher and set the rockets to guide and open fired. Shujan had no idea what was happening, until Yuna appeared in the Songstress Dressphere, Shujan s face went from pissed off to shame then someone else appeared and said Shujan, stop, you don t have to do this. When I turned around a woman wearing the same thing Yuna is, I recognized her from Yuna s 1000 words: Len, the one who Shujan is in love with.

CALMING SHUJAN S TAINTED HEART I said I know you two are in love with each other, Shujan, trying to destroy Spira for revenge? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? he said Vagnagun, is all I need to get revenge I in frustration slugged him square in the face and yelled I COULD GET YOU TWO MARRIED BUT YOUR HEART IS TAINTED WITH DARKNESS, SO YOU CANT GO INTO A TEMPLE WITH OUT GETTING BAPTIZED! he looked ashamed and he said I I m sorry for all the damage I ve done, Len do you forgive me? she nodded and I said now that you two are happy again, what are we going to do with Vagnasin? he asked Vagnasin? I sighed and told Len and Shujan about Vagnasin. Five minutes later after I told them about Vagnasin they understood what they had to do; repair all the faith chambers in all the temples but right when Shujan and Len were leaving the Farplane the Farplane s barrier prevented them from leaving the Farplane in Guadosalam so I told Yuna to go get a priest from one of the temples and tell him where the wedding will be located, I decided to stay with them until Yuna came back. 2 hours later. She came back and brought a priest into the Farplane.

THE WEDDING AND KEKANU RETURNS

You know how a wedding goes but this wedding was more interesting than any other wedding because I ve never seen two unsent people get married before. I pretty much fell asleep during it the thing that woke me up was the sound of a huge machine moving and when I looked over where the noise was coming from, I laughed because Vagnasin was coming looking beautiful. Then a familiar voice spoke Where s the beer? I turned around and laughed because Ject got to drunk and acted like a complete asshole so I had to drag him out of the middle of the isle and say you can continue then an explosion I knew the scent real well it was Kekanu I sighed and started fighting, Tidus said don t mind them, they re just settling a score I finally killed him and erased his soul from the world. And made sure Kekanu and his family won t ever come back. I didn t tell you I have an obsession with destruction, which means, if a Biffy blows up it s probably me, entertaining myself. I ve made explosives before for everyday use, I will level city blocks just for the thrill.

I thought of destroying Bevelle as revenge for putting me into a prison. While in the Farplane I met Seymour Guado, I took him out of the Farplane and killed him, Yuna wanted to send him back to the Farplane but I told her not to, of course I castrated him for being an asshole to Yuna. I didn t tell New Yevon about castrating Seymour, but they found him upside-down, heart ripped out, eyes ripped out, castrated, tongue cutout, gut-less and wrapped in barbed wire. The look on New Yevon s face was classic when they saw his body, still wet with blood hanging in the counsel chamber. I also met Yunalesca; I pretty much did the same thing I did to Seymour but instead of hanging her upside-down I left her lying on Bevelle s temple s doorstep, yea I m that ruthless.

THE TRUTH ABOUT MYSELF

Every time I enter the Farplane I get a flashback showing someone carrying a white wolf and saying something that I can t understand, so in order to help me find out who is carrying that baby white wolf, I got a memory sphere and I recorded it on the sphere and took it to the elder and showed him. He said I knew you would come to me with a sphere holding a strange memory I asked what does this memory mean to me? he said you were not born in the Artic but in the Farplane. I screamed I WAS BORN IN THE FARPLANE AND I DIDN T KNOW ABOUT IT! he said the person who was carrying you is someone you know very well. After he said that I went though my mental log of all my friends and I shrugged he said the people who were carrying you are Yuna and Tidus, they were sent to protect you from Seymour Guado by your father, they brought you to the Artic for your safety I said I killed Seymour with my own fucking hands he said no, he is still alive I asked how am I going to kill him? He was killed by Tidus, Yuna s guardians and myself? he said you must use your hidden power to kill him for good. I asked how am I going to awaken this hidden power? he said stay in the Farplane, and do some training until you re ready.

MY TRUE POWER AWAKENED AND REUNITED WITH MY FATHER ATLAST

I did train in the Farplane until my corrupted side appeared, I said the final battle against you. It smirked and began to summon something, I attacked head on and whatever it summoned hit me to the ground. When I saw what hit me against the ground, I was in shock because the summoned beast was actually all the Aeons fused into a huge beast and among the Aeons was no other than my father, I said you you re my father, dad, what happened to you? before he could answer me my corrupted self merged with it and attacked me.

I tried to hold it off without hurting it, but I kept getting knocked around by it until all my friends appeared and said aim for the Aeons I said I will aim for my corrupted self. They nodded and I yelled DAD, I WON T LOOSE YOU AGAIN! drawing Atonement and Tetsume and when I had both Atonement and Tetsume out they fused into a sword I ve never seen before, Cid and the elder were watching me fight it and the elder said your true power is awaking then I felt a little strange then a surge of energy burst from my body and before I knew it, ice formed and when I looked at my reflection and saw I had golden-white-blue-silver hair, my eyes were silver and I looked more dangerous than when I have all my sides united. Then all my sides united and I became even stronger. When it attacked me again I blocked its attack with one finger, the elder was scared because I reached my true power and ascended past it. I yelled THIS IS IT YOU UGLY SON-OF-A-B****, LET MY FATHER GO! I aimed for my corrupted self and released a blast that could destroy the universe twice, when it hit him, he absorbed the blast and shot it right back at me tainted. I dodged the blast just by a nanometer. The elder yelled at me USE YOUR GODDAMN SWORD! I heard him and I nodded and pulled my new sword out and charged at him.

THE SACRED TECHNIQUE

It formed a sword and I knew the sword very well from all the goddamn fights I had with it, The Slayer of Souls but the sword was different. During the fight, it used all the Aeon s powers, when I got hit by the Slayer of Souls, something awakened in me and in response I said Kamehameha! blasting him with a huge beam. When that happened I looked at the scout droid and the elder was trembling really badly. It struck at me again and I did the same thing, I asked the elder what did I just do? he said you have learned the sacred technique, the Kamehameha. I said cool I turned towards my opponent and said while focusing my power Ka Me ha me... it attacked and I finished Ha! blasting it with all my energy. When the beam hit him, it vaporized most of its body, and then it regenerated and used my new technique against me and I dodged the beam and said to myself goddamnit, I forgot it can learn attacks from its opponent, so I have to beat it by using all my power, even if it kills me. I powered up and said to it I m just getting started the elder started screaming at me, but I ignored him, it used my new attack but I found out he is vulnerable to attack in the back, I got behind him and did a point-blank range Angel arm attack which caught him by surprise.

THE ULTIMATE TRANSFOMATION

After I did that, I let him regenerate and enrage he used my new attack again and I used the Kamehameha against him, both of our beams collided, and Sora cut my father free from its body and got him to safety, he told me he freed my father and that I can become reckless. It was intense because both it and I were using all our energy to try to push the opponent s beam towards him. Then my father woke up and said to me you re stronger than it and I know it. I yelled back to him I ve used up most of my energy, how can I continue to hold him off. He walked right beside me and used his power to give me a boost of energy, but after he did that, my corrupted self shot a blast and killed my father. Right when that happened I started crying, then an android walked up to me and said I know you lost your father, you want to avenge his death but in order to do that release your feelings. Then my corrupted self destroyed the android I yelled Android 16! then I said you loved life, you would give anything for it, and I just let you die, AND I WONT WATCH THIS ANYMORE!!! after I said that I lost it, I jumped out of the way of its beam and I did release my anger, and I began to transform, Sora and Zero began to be pulled towards me and I fused with them, then Kosongto appeared and fused with me as well as Kaze. When the bright light subsided there was someone who was standing there he was wearing tattered chain paints, a torn black T-shirt, no shoes, a torn leather jacket, one ear pierced and he had a spiked necklace on, he had long gold-blue-silver-white hair, no pupils, his mark on his face and a lot of electricity cracking around him. When I looked at Cheza she was scared at Vash s new look, I told her Cheza, he transformed by using his anger and love for his father and Android 16, he may look evil but I know he s pissed at his corrupted self for both of their deaths. She looked up at me and she asked is he really that angry at his shadow? I nodded then she looked at the screen again and continued watching Vash s fight, Tsume was nervous and he walked out of the command center, Tobee was scared at Vash s new appearance, Hige was backed up against a wall shivering.

THE ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA BATTLE AND CORRUPTED BLADE S DEFEAT

After I transformed I looked at my corrupted self and saw he didn t expect me to transform into a very pissed off Super Sayjin-Horteka-wolf-demon-dragon who is in his Extreme-Super Sayjin form, on the edge of tearing you to pieces at any sign of movement. He used my new attack against me and I used mine, I over powered him easily and destroyed him. I destroyed him that way he can t come back.

THE AFTERMATH

When I emerged from the Farplane in my new form, everyone gathered around me and was asking way too many questions, after a few minutes I returned to normal. I tried to go into my new form but I couldn t, I asked the elder why I couldn t go back into that form and he told me that I would have to stay in the Farplane in order to use my new form outside the Farplane. I trained in the Farplane until I got the hang of transforming. I still visit Season bringer; I told him everything that I learned from the elder, he was quite shocked when I told him that. I took him to the Farplane and introduced him to my father, Season bringer was happy to meet my father and my brother. He asked me can you please show me your real power. I asked why do you want to see my true power? he responded I want to spar with you I said alright, but if I accidentally kill you, it s not my fault.

CORRUPTED BLADE S RETURN AND THE TRUTH ABOUT SEASON BRINGER

Season bringer and I did some stretches then we started sparing, the truth is I was scared to transform, he saw it in my eyes and he told me I know you re scared to transform, but trust me because I know what I m doing I nodded and started to transform into a Super Sayjin when Corrupted Blade appeared and possessed Season bringer, I yelled Season Bringer! he attacked me and I had to free Season bringer from my corrupted self without hurting him, I realized Corrupted Blade s original body was destroyed and the only way it could remain in my world is by stealing someone else s body. I hated him after I found that out, I was really getting sick and tired of Corrupted Blade, I transformed and used Claw of Exorcism and freed Season bringer from him and used Claw of Oblivion which destroyed him and erased him from the universe. Season bringer thanked me and he saw my true power and my new form, he saw why I didn t want to transform, it was because I barely have control of my new form. After I went back to normal he told me something that surprised me he said Blade, I have something to tell you. I said what s up? then he said Blade, I I m your older brother I screamed MY OLDER BROTHER? HOW CAN YOU BE MY BROTHER WHEN WE WERE BORN IN DIFFERENT FAMILIES? he said I was born two years before you were born, I was born with the power over the seasons. I asked how could you transform into a Super Sayjin when you re a pure dragon? he said I also have Sayjin blood flowing though my veins like you do. I thought to myself I can t believe it, a dragon; my brother? What the fuck is going on? I started crying and said you re lying, I saw my family die, I saw them die and I couldn t stop the hunters from killing them! I wish I could go back in time and prevent them from dying! Season bringer said you can I looked at him and he repeated you can save them, but you will alter the present I thought about that for a moment then said I will take that risk in order to save my family he shook his head and I said I will get their DNA and have them cloned then I will stop time and replace them with the clones, and bring my real family to the present. And I did go back in time, got their DNA samples, got them cloned, and I brought the clones with me to the past. I waited until the hunters appeared and I froze time and replaced my real family with the clones.

REUNITED WITH MY FAMILY

I brought them to the present and said to Season bringer I told you I could do it and no damage to the fabric of time. He nodded and when my parents regained their senses, they panicked; I told them its okay, you re safe now. They looked at me in confusion so I told them the truth about myself and showed them my birthmark. My mom said Kibasu! Look at you you re all grown up I told them my real name is Kibasu but I prefer to be called Blade. She said that name is too violent for a sweetie like you. I said watch the Most Wanted Criminals on TV; you might see me listed on it. They did watch it and saw my name and what crimes I ve done, that surprised them. I told them how I became one of The World s Most Wanted. I told them why the Police gave up on hunting me; they stopped hunting me because I was too much of a threat to them by personally destroying Police stations, blowing up army bases, breaking the speed limit, leveling cities and many more. When I told them that they were shaking their heads in disbelieve that I did all those crimes. I told my mom about the Farplane and my corrupted self. LIVING WITH MY FAMILY, AGAIN

Later that day... I asked Yuna to sing Bring me to life for my parents and she agreed, while she was getting ready, I was doing the same. That night she was on the deck of the Airship, she started singing it and I came out and was playing the Electric guitar, I also had a microphone and I did the male voice in the song, Tidus was playing the an electric guitar, Wakka was playing the drums Rikku played the keyboard. On the screen behind us it was showing something jawesome, Tidus and I sung Runaway . He was wearing his Gothic clothing and he had his sword on him I looked over at Cheza while she was watching the concert, she looked confused at the way Blade was dressed. After that song, I put on one recording of Avenged Sevenfold s concert, they played Unholy Confessions just to pretty much make a mash pit, but I got my parents out of there before the song started.

THE SHADOW RETURNS

While I was looking at the stars to read the prophecies of the world, I saw a legend in the stars that said the darkness that was banished by light, will return and try to plunge the world into shadow, thus the chosen one will face the shadow again and banish it again after I read that I was confused, because Sora and I have defeated the darkness together, then I got a transmission from Sora, he said I have bad news I asked what s the bad news? he said the Heartless have returned and are trying to plunge all the worlds in to the shadows I said dammit, how stubborn are these pieces of shit? They get their asses kicked and they comeback for more. He said nothing and I said I ll be right there. I told my parents about my mission and they begged me not to go, but I told them I ll be okay so you don t have to worry about me. I gave them a scout droid to watch me fight the Heartless. When I got there Sora had his hands full and I put on Linkin Park Runaway, when it came on I pulled Tetsume out and used the Wind Scar against the Heartless. It did take out a lot of them but more came and I said I will regret this later, but I will take the risk Sora asked me the risk? I said I m going to become a demon he screamed WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?! I said I know what I m doing and I changed the song to Evanescence Lies, and right when it came on I held Tetsume out to the side and dropped it, I told Sora run, because when I do transform I will kill everything that I see he nodded, picked up Tetsume and ran.

ENTER THE DEMON SIDE AGAIN

I let a Heartless hit me down, they began to slash, claw and bite me until I was near death, then I transformed. When Blade transformed his eyes were blood red, claws extended, fangs became longer and he had marks on the side of his face. He then began the slaughter of the Heartless; it was scary because he took pleasure in killing everyone that he sees. It took him two hours to kill all of them, after he killed all of them, he was gloating over how he killed them easily, I then remembered he told me that he is wearing the necklace Kagone gave him, I told her and Cid put the speaker on for the droid and she yelled SIT BOY! he fell on his face and returned to normal, I gave Tetsume back to him. Aboard the Airship, we watched him transform and brutally kill the Heartless.

THE TRUE DESTRUCTION OF CHAOS

I knew about the risk and I took it to save Sora, but my soul became more tainted from that transformation. I got a transmission from Season bringer and he said The Eye of Terror is back I said finally, I can use my true power and all my sides united and vaporize the ugly mother fucker once again, but this time, I m going to use all my power. Sora looked at me scared I asked him you want to tag along? he said yea I opened a portal to The Eye of Terror s location, I gave Sora a mask and he saw it, The Eye of Terror, the home of my ultimate enemy: Chaos. Zero was with me as well. I yelled I m baaaack. Nothing happened and I used my Telekinesis to throw an asteroid into the eye, after I did that, corrupted Space Marines, demons and Chaos ships came out of it and I yelled remember me? most of Chaos didn t but the Dark Gods did remember me. the Dark Gods sent all their minions at Sora, Zero and myself, I pulled Tetsume out, Sora pulled out his Keyblade and Zero pulled his Z-Saber out and we began to slash Chaos s forces to bits, the Dark Gods pulled their weapons out and charged at us.

It was hard to hold their forces back and fight them as well, I got hit a couple times, but I didn t care because I was too focused on fighting the Dark God who I was enslaved to. I put on Avenged SevenFold s - Unholy Confessions and when it came on I began to transform into my new form, but this time my power was at least 900x stronger than it was in the Farplane. The elder yelled into the radio NO, DON T TRANSFORM, YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THAT POWER! I said calmly don t have a heart attack old man; I know what I m doing. When Blade said that, the elder was shocked to hear that from him, I asked the elder What happened to him? the Elder told me he, has no personality when he is in that form. I yelled to him Goddamnit Blade, obey the elder because he has been around longer than you have he said Fuck off I was pissed off at him, but I kept my cool. When he turned his back on me I realized I have no kindness in this form so I said into the radio I m sorry for being an asshole to you he turned around and said thanks I gave him a thumbs up and I went back to my fight with Chaos. I yelled THIS IS IT CHAOS, YOUR DEATH IS AT HAND! NOW, DIE YOU GODDAMN, MOTHER FUCKERS, PIECES OF SHIT, AND GO TO HELL YOUR UGLY SON-OF A-B****! and I focused all my energy into my hands and I used the Spirit Bomb and threw it into The Eye of Terror s heart and Zero used his charged Buster to destroy the bomb.

THE AFTERMATH AND BLADE S RECOVERY

After the Spirit Bomb detonated, I had to be taken to the Farplane to recover by using the Farplane s energy. We laid Blade next to a pool of water and helped him drink from it, he told us go, take care of the stragglers of Chaos. I said I won t leave you to die here he said I won t, because I have my brother and father to keep me company while you kill the rest of Chaos. When Sora emerged from the Farplane, he was shaking his head, everyone started crying for Blade, and then he said Blade won t be able to fight for a couple months, he s resting in the Farplane, and he told me to tell you not to visit him because he needs to be with his family in the Farplane. I told Yuna to stay with him and help him drink Farplane water, which has incredible healing properties. Cheza wanted to see him but I stopped her and said he s in good hands, but I ll let you go see him, and I let her pass and then millions of people wanted to see him so they tried to get though, but I had trouble holding them back so Lulu helped by casting Firaga, which helped hold them back. I yelled to Rikku use the Songstress Dressphere and sing them something and she did.

Deep in the Farplane I still couldn t move because of my injuries, Cheza appeared and helped me eat some soup. Above ground, the people still wanted to see Blade so I asked Cid if he could have a scout droid keeping an eye on him and he did send the droid down there and it did watch him, I put on monitor to have the people see how he is doing in recovery. Jesus Christ some of the guy s are fucking perverts, who are trying to look at my panties, so I drew my sword and cut a pervert s hand off for squeezing my ass, Rikku is also having the same problem as me then Wakka came up to me and said geez Paine to the guys here you re attractive to them I said they touch me and they will get hurt I let Tidus though because he is a good friend to Blade, Paine and Rikku were still getting harassed so I cast Thundaga and it scared the perverts and she slashed one of them. I let Wakka and Lulu though to have some time alone to care for their son, who is extremely adorable.

Back in the Farplane A Moogle appeared and brought some medicine to help me recover, I knew the Moogle, whose name is Kupo, I met him when I was in Traverse Town, well, more like saved him from the Heartless and in return he gave me all the key chains for my Keyblade except one: the Ultimate Weapon key chain, so in order to get the Ultimate Weapon, I have to gather the supplies for it, but since I m hurt badly, I cant. I asked Tidus to find the resources for it but, Kupo said you don t have to go look for the supplies. I asked why, the resources are all over the world then he said they are all located in here then I asked Tidus to search the Farplane with Kupo for the supplies. 2 hours later they found all the resources for the last keychain, Kupo said he would go synthesize the items to make it and when he returned he gave it to me and I pulled out my Keyblade and attached it. Right before my eyes my Keyblade began to glow and change shape, when the bright light dimmed, I was holding the strongest Keyblade in the world.

THE OMEGA WEAPON

I asked Kupo if he could fuse all the keychains into one, he did do it, he told me it s very unstable, so be careful when using it I said I will I asked Sora to come and cast Curaga on me and when he did most of my wounds healed quickly so, I got up and began to leave the Farplane. Above ground when Blade emerged, everyone began to rush him, I couldn t stop them, and then Blade held his Keyblade above his head and said the power is incredible, so I will have to be careful. Then Sora told me the rich snobs plans and I said let s go and crash that party, by sneaking in and look like you re enjoying the party until I give you the signal. They nodded and we got ready for the party.

THE SURPRISE

2 hours later we arrived at the party and got into our positions waiting for the opportunity to crash it. Blade took care of the security; Tobee took the role in disabling the power, Hige was look out, Tsume waited on the stairs, Kiba waited on a chandelier and I acted as a butler. Blade entered though an open window and used his speed to get onto a chandelier and said to Tobee cut the power. And he did, when the lights went out for a minute I jumped down from my hiding spot and when the lights came on I was wearing sunglasses, black trench coat and I was holding a minigun in each hand and said sarcastically Where s the party? the snobs yelled out Guards, kill them I open fired destroying all the priceless articles and killing hundreds of guards and I yelled into my radio Now! then the rest of my team appeared and began slaughtering the guards. Five minutes later the mansion is in ruins and the floor is stained with blood, I said I had a fun time, so see ya and left with my team. That was probably the best party to crash because my team and I caused a trillion dollars worth of damage or more.

THE TRANCFOMATION INTO A DRAGON?

The amount of casualties the snobs have was in the thousands. While I was walking out I grabbed a beer but I didn t expect what would happen to me when I drank the beer I felt a little strange but I ignored it until I felt pain shoot though my body and I screamed out in pain. Sora, Tsume, Kiba, Hige and Tobee surrounded me asking me questions; I finally manage to yell GET AWAY FROM ME! they kept asking questions and I yelled GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! and my shirt began to tear and wings shot out of my back and they ran, when my transformation was done, I asked what happened? Sora said look in a mirror when I did I screamed and fell over backwards, I could not believe what just happened to me. I became a dragon who is pure black I knew some dragon hunters but I had to hide until I could return to normal again. I found a place to stay it was a barn; I hid in the loft and waited.

THE DISCOVERY

Later that night I was meditating when a kid entered the barn and began to climb the ladder to the loft and I quickly lied down and kept my eye on the ladder, when the kid got up into the loft I held my breath and the kid took one look at me and began to scream when I grabbed him with my tail and told him telepathic be quiet, I don t want to get caught and killed by hunters. He nodded I said look kid, I need to stay hidden until I can control this body, and don t tell anyone, if you do I will have to kill you and your family got it? then my stomach growled, I then said return here with food every night, because if you don t your entire family will die he nodded. He did bring me food and kept me company for awhile until his father got suspicious and came out to see what was going on in their barn Hige alarmed my team and I, I told Hige to keep him distracted until I was hidden

RETURN TO MY ORIGINAL SELF AGAIN

After I entered the Farplane, I stayed there for a couple of year s meditating and seeing my family, Season bringer told me I had to trust my draconic instincts and I did with difficulty, then my body returned to normal and when I saw Sora he hugged me and asked how did you return to normal? I told him I had to trust the inner dragon. I returned to the rich snobs mansion and busted down the doors after I went into my dragon form and yelled now that I got your attention, it ends now! then I went super Sayjin and said in a deep threatening voice I will rip out your hearts eat them then crap out your souls, you will taste oblivion,  
which tastes like Red Bull, which is disgusting! then they sent guards on me and I used my energy to throw them aside. I went back into my original form.

SIDED WITH ALICARD

Before I knew it something bit me and I blacked out, when I woke up I was in a bed with an I.V in my arm putting blood back into my body, I asked where am I? a girl said your in the Hellsing organization mansion then I asked what bit me? she responded it was my master your master? Yes, my master is Alucard right when I heard that I froze and said Alucard? I ve heard about him then Alucard appeared and said your training will begin shortly I asked training? Don t you know who I am? I m the God of destruction! then after I entered the training facility I began my Hellsing training. 10 hours later I finished my training and asked Alucard I want to learn how to do Control restriction LV1 Alucard did teach me the control restriction technique I set the theme song to Blow Me Away and I helped Alucard kill ghouls which was fun, I mainly used my claws and my swords and Alucard gave me a sweet gun: the double barreled helix magnum which is one of the strongest guns in the world, lets just say it can go though 14 sold concrete buildings with one shot. I showed Alucard my Samurai he wasn t impressed until I shot it. He told me it was going to be useful for killing ghouls. Later that night I searched for something that could be used to make a UV weapon that could slice a vampire like butter and I finally found all the parts to make it,  
although it took me a couple of nights to make it.

Alucard said that wont work I decided to test it against a host vampire and it worked the vampire turned to ash. Then I said to Alucard you said it wouldn t work, but I did I decided to make one of my main weapons for hunting vampires, I also made a Hell Angel Chaotic 100cal cannon with liquid nitrogen and UV slugs, I made this kind of gun to send everything in a 2 mile long radius to Hell. I made a full-auto silver stake gun which can shoot a stake 3 miles in a second; I also had to pick up all my guns, ammo from Kagone and I told her I m with Hellsing now,  
helping out by killing Ghouls, which are zombies. She then gave me a crystal that would prevent me from going demon, I took it anyways but I wanted to go demon when I m in real trouble

THE TRUE RACE AGAINST TIME AGAIN AND BLADE S DEATH

I followed Alucard to a portal I knew the dark portal very well: it was a Chaos portal, I said to Alucard I will fight alone this time because Chaos and I have a score to settle and I m going to seal the Eye of Terror for good Alucard said don t get your self killed I said no problem, if there are vampires I m well equipped to send them to Hell little did I know the fight I was going into would be harder than I expect. After I entered the portal it closed, I set my theme song to Du Hast and I sat down and pulled Tetsume out and waited for the song to begin and when it did I jumped up onto my feet and began to slaughter them then I heard a gunshot and saw Alucard with both guns drawn, I nodded to him, both Alucard and I did Control Restriction and I pulled out my double barreled helix magnum and loaded it and open fire, it was insane because it blew a lot of demons to hell then I set my theme song to Blow Me Away then the battle escalated by warping me to worlds that Chaos took and zombies and demons appeared on the worlds, I yelled in German Du Hast No Firkin Holden to the zombies and demons they rushed me, fatal mistake I set my theme song to Blow Me Away I went Super Sayin while doing control restriction which means you re fucked if you catch me in a real bad mood, which is right now, I brutally killed the zombies and demons using my claws and Tetsume, then I got slashed across the back by something s claws when I turned around, Corrupted Blade, this time I really got to kill him for good, it pulled the Slayer of Souls out and I fought it, while fighting it, it gave me two scars, one on my chest and the other on my right cheek, that s when I decided to go all out by going full-power and that s when I became reckless, I destroyed all the worlds they took which I proved to have mastered the system destruction skill, Corrupted Blade stabbed his claws into my chest and ripped my heart out of my body, Alucard saw it, before I breathed my last breath he bit me and my eyes flashed pure white and my heart in his hand melted and moved towards me and fused with my body and I stood up extremely pissed and I used my omega form Control restriction LV1 Hell-Angel attack and blew Corrupted Blade s upper half into oblivion and I yelled ON YOUR KNEES, I WANT YOU TO BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! in a unified voice then I heard CHAOS BLAST! I said Shad- when I turned around Spin was standing behind me I said Spin thanks for the back up I was getting my ass kicked and now that you re here, you can also have some fun Spin nodded and went super and I broke my power restraints that held me in sanity, when I did that I thought screw the restraints, this is the perfect place to show Chaos what I m really made of. I set my theme song to Assault and I yelled THIS IS IT YOU MOTHER FUCKERS, I M NOT IN THE GODDAMN FUCKING MOOD TO CONFRONT YOU IN COMITTY OF ACOUNTABILITY SO I LL KILL YOU NOW! and I fully powered up and when Spin saw it he was scared that the last time he saw me I was very weak, but now I m the strongest known wolf in the entire universe.

THE ULTIMATE CREATURE

While I was fighting my corrupted self, a huge fist came out of nowhere and smashed a couple of demons. When I turned to see who it was Chaos Blade stabbed me with his claws and I retaliated, delivering a swift, painful kick to the face of him and then blood went flying and what that fist belonged to was no other than a huge fucking shark. I saw how big its teeth were; my only guess was it was a mutant.  
Then it spoke: so, this is where you have been all this time, killing such weaklings I screamed weaklings? I have a fucking grudge against these ugly mother fuckers, and I wont stop until the Eye of Terror is destroyed. It responded, I want you to finish this fight with the demons and come to my island I want to speak to you. And it walked off. I finally got very sick and tired of Chaos and my corrupted self so I did the Full Synchro Control Restriction LV 1 Angel arm just to kill Chaos. It did a nice job doing so but it did not destroy Chaos completely so Alucard, Spin and myself combined our powers together and finally sealed The Eye of Terror for now. Then I found the shark creature and I said, well I m here it looked at me and said show me your strength and I went Full Synchro and charged, it side stepped and punched square in the face, I completely underestimated it and it picked me up by my neck and slammed me into a tree, it said pathetic and used a shoulder cannon on my chest, that s when I decided to go full power, I broke my mental restraints and went to my final form,  
I looked at hit with pure silver eyes and said big mistake I pulled Tetsume out and set my theme song to Blow me Away and used the Wind Scar, it dodged it and charged me, I dodged it but somehow it was faster than I thought and it nailed me in the back and managed to restrain me, then it said is that it your full power?  
You are pathetic I said, That was only a small bit of my power, wait and see the power of the Sacred Sides. It laughed and I engaged my armor and pulled my Keyblade out and said may Hell break loose, and Death to those who oppose me. And I powered up to the Ancient God of Destruction and when I reached my full power the island was shaking apart from my power and I channeled my energy into a strong enough blast to kill it and destroy half the galaxy, it saw I was trying to destroy the world, it said enough, you are worthy of a warrior. I powered down to my regular self and collapsed due to the fatigue of using so much energy to go full power, it picked me up and slung me over its shoulder and picked up my sword and that s when I passed out.

CHRIDON

When I came around I was in a bed, with bandages around my chest and in a strange looking house, I thought where am I? And how did I get here? When it came in it said good, you re awake, I got some food for you, by the way how you feeling? I responded, Like shit, why did you have to do that? Do what? Blast me with that cannon on your shoulder, and how the fuck are you faster than me? I was made that way. I thought it must be an experiment like I was I asked are, you,  
an experiment? Yea, I was until I broke free, why do ask? it was hard to say the truth about me because I m one as well, the humans made me into a weapon for war, without a heart. It said, Wow, no wonder you have a grudge against science. I responded harshly I do not, I just hate being in a laboratory. It said, I guess you are the psychopath I heard about. Yea, I am, so, what s your point? I have no point, by the way, what s your name? The name s Blade, Blade Dragonfang right when I said that it backed up a few feet and looked at me and said you re Blade Dragonfang, I don t believe it, impossible, I thought you were just a myth. I just said yea, and the proof is I m standing right in front of you, so do require more proof? it said no, I don t, but I have a question for you. I said, go ahead it asked, What are the Sacred Sides? I sighed and said,  
The Sacred Sides are Sayin, wolf, demon, Horketa, and dragon. With all the sides united, you re almost invincible, I found a way to become invincible by using the Super Ice Emeralds and Full Synchro, which means you are a force to be reckoned with. Then I asked, I still don t have your name yet, so what is it? it said Chridon. I said nice to meet you, but I have a question. It said, What s your question? I said, Your scent, it smells like the sea and a human it said, I m a half Megaladon, half human I thought it must be a hybrid then I asked when I hit you with a kick how come it felt like I hit metal? it responded most of my body is cybernetic, except my brain, spinal cord and my balls. I laughed out because I found it funny and out of fear. I then said, So, you re a male like me,  
right? he said, Yea, I m a male with a badass body. I agreed with him because I also have a badass body.

REVENGE AGAINST THE SCIENTISTS AND CHAOS

He showed me all of his weapons, which were huge even though

He s at least 12 feet high. Then he showed me his armor, which was made of coconut and metal I asked, what s with the Madu Fruit and metal combined how much protection will it give you when an armor-piercing round would go right though it like it is butter? he said my skin is tougher than a tank, so they wont be able to kill me that easily I told him that I needed more ammo and weapons before we can even walk to the Pentagon to even make our point to live in peace without getting shot at my the military and struck with Artillery, he told me you don t have to worry, I ve walked to the Pentagon, with guns firing at me and I even threw a tank into five others. I whistled in a surprise tone, then I said but before we can do that, I want you to meet some of my friends. Later that night I called Zero, Sora, Season Bringer and Alucard to meet me on an island, and when they came, I walked out of the shadows of a full moon with Chridon walking behind me one look at him and they drew their weapons ready to fight when I told them to calm down. They looked at me like I went insane, when I told them of the plan,  
they somewhat agreed, but I told them I want to show the government that I am a living creature as well, not a weapon, I want to tell them: I have a heart, and I care about my friends, family and my destiny when the plan was made Chridon and I positioned ourselves at least 30 miles from the Pentagon and gave the President a note that said Casualties are unavoidable, for Hell will follow us as we come to stand. -Signed Devil Will Cry the president already knew that name belonged to.  
Zero already tapped all radio frequencies and we all heard the president say block the pentagon from the terrorists Sora reported to us that all roads to the White House and Pentagon are blocked off, I said well then, shall we make our stand? Chridon nodded and we began to walk fully armed for a slaughter. It was unbelievable that the Angel of Death was walking to us, just to kill and destroy everything to make us near invincible, then I got a call saying it s Blade, he s with the quria and he looks pissed I shifted nervously in my chair as the seconds ticked by and he was getting closer to me.

The streets were empty and there were barricades and tanks set up to kill me but that didn t stop me, I set my theme song to Blow Me Away and pulled Tetsume out and Chridon pulled two swords and asked me to make it rain, and I did then he used some sonic blast that disintegrated the blockade, that scared me because he could use the same attack against me if he wanted to. I pulled out my Castor shotgun,  
loaded it and pointed at the tanks and pulled the trigger, it vaporized the tanks and continued walking towards the Pentagon. No matter how many barricades, tanks and soldiers there were, we continued to mow them down as we advanced. When we got to the front gate of the Pentagon, we blew down the front gate and I had Tetsume drawn and ready for using the Hell-Wind Scar to destroy the Pentagon if it comes down to that point.

ORGANIZATION XIII

We walked up to the front doors and blew the doors in but right when we entered,  
there were some people in black robes, I then heard Sora say in a harsh tone Organization XIII, why the fuck are they here? I said So that s the organization you told me about they look pathetic, so this will me a warm up before I get ready to beat the shit out of the President. I started to rush them then one of them pulled a Keyblade out. That surprised me but I used Tetsume and its full power to break the opponent s Keyblade in half and put the tip of my blade against its throat, and said that was pathetic, now stand up and remove your hood so I can see your face it did so and when I saw its face I said Roxas,  
what the fuck are you doing with the organization, they are just an obstacle in may way, so please step aside he did and I said thank you I then turned to the organization, set my theme song to Blow Me Away and said I m going to make your LIVES A LIVING HELL! and I went Super Sayin stage 2 and started walking towards them with the look of massacre in my eyes and I used Tetsume when it came on, I clearly went insane due to the fact I was enjoying every drop of blood spilling on floor, Chridon was about to help me out when I told him this is my fight, and my fight only he respected that because he saw I held a grudge for something he didn t know about me. Roxas looked very unsure he should help Blade kill the Organization, or to stop him, I heard him say Blade s right, I should help him, for being complete assholes to me I stood shocked because of what I just heard then Roxas ran in with both Keyblades out and when I turned to see what was entering the fight: it was Roxas and I could tell he held some grudge, I said welcome to the party and changed my theme song to Heart of the Sword I put Tetsume away and pulled my Keyblades out and when Roxas saw my Keyblades he got surprised, I nodded to him and he nodded back and we both charged mowing every single member of that goddamn organization to hell, it was a massacre.

CHAOS BLADE RETURNS AND THE TRUTH ABOUT THE EXPEREMENT

After Roxas and I murdered Organization XIII, Roxas and I rushed though the halls and corridors of the Pentagon, while doing that, I felt the cold, dark feeling of Chaos, Roxas saw my expression go to concern, he asked what s wrong? I responded terrified Them, there re here, waiting for me, waiting to kill me and to take my soul he asked them? Who are they? I could only mutter Chaos what? Chaos,  
the demons of the Warp they willingly corrupt those who desire power it was hard to say I was one of their greatest slaves, until I broke free and made an oath:  
to destroy Chaos for good. He looked at me like I said something scary, I told him the truth. As we closed in on the door on the end of a hallway, the feeling became stronger and my demon side wanted to taste fresh blood, we stopped and I was right; Chaos was here, but on the other side of this door. Zero, Sora,  
Chridon, Season Bringer and Alucard finally found Roxas and I and Sora said, So,  
this is the place Chaos finally appeared, it was stupid for it to come here I said Roxas, stay with the others, I m going alone because its me it wants before I could walk away Roxas stepped in front of me and said I want to come too and see this Chaos before I could say no the others joined him and I said finally all right, you can come but let me walk in first. I of coarse kicked the door down and the place was covered in demons and right in front of the horde was no other than the President himself, I said why would you allow Chaos to appear in this world? he just laughed and said I did it just so I can continue the research on your fighting capabilities, and I see you hold a grudge against it I said quietly Shut up then he said face it you cant escape I then screamed SHUT THE FUCK UP! and charged him, but before I could even slash him with a Keyblade something hit me straight out of the air, when I saw who it was my hatred for Chaos peaked: Chaos Blade, I stood up and I heard a heart beating then a lot of energy welled up and before I knew it my body began to glow. I could not believe what I was seeing, Blade somehow was tapping into the Drive Mode, then it happened, he released the energy and his clothes changed color to pure white, and he was hovering looking surprised and his Keyblades were hovering around him and he looked at Chaos Blade with a murderous smile. I felt more powerful while I was in this form or stage, I heard Sora yell to me go, kill it before that form expires I nodded and rushed it, when I used the Keyblades it damaged Chaos Blade badly, I set my theme song to Blow Me Away and said May Hell welcome you. And tried to use the Wind Scar and I found out I could use it while in this form, I decided to push my luck and go to full power, and when I did the form changed, my clothes were pure silver and my hair was white-silver-blue color and my eyes are pure silver and my Keyblades changed to the Ultima Weapon and Ultima Weapon+ which means you're extremely fucked when you see me in this form and in the bad mood I'm in right now, I set my theme song to "Du Hast" and said "There Will Be No Mercy!"  
and charged, it could not keep up with me because of my speed and strength and because I'm wielding the two strongest Keyblades in the world and I'm in a new form.

No matter how strong it tried to keep up with me, it couldn't because my power level kept escalating and I used the Double Wind Scar and it blasted the Wind Scar away and his blast was coming at me and since his demonic aura is stronger I used the Backlash Wave and sent his attack right back at him. The Backlash Wave tore it's body apart and I used a new move that I just learned: Hell's Warm Welcome, it is when I swing both Keyblades straight down on to my opponent, breaking their neck, then doing a full fury of lethal blows to the chest, arms and head then the finishing blow is full of destructive energy that shoots up engulfing them, then the energy becomes the fire from Hell thus incinerating the opponent while I continue to beat the shit out of him. It destroyed him and I looked at the rest of Chaos and said "Who's next" Chaos looked at each other and rushed me, in blink of an eye I was standing with my Keyblades in the after running slash and they turned and rushed me again and their horde began to collapse. I set my theme song to "Blow Me Away" and the President sent the army at me and I just smirked and slashed the army to pieces. After the soldiers collapsed I rushed and used Hell's Warm Welcome on the president, thus killing him.

THE AFTERMATH AND THE NEW FORM'S NAME

After I killed the corrupted president, I walked out of the Pentagon in my new form, Keyblades still drawn, Roxas, Zero, Sora, Chridon and Alucard walking right behind me, all the news crews were standing out side waiting to see who killed who and when I walked out they all gasped and began to ask questions to me, I told them "shut up" they didn't listen, so I screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD TO ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING QUESTIONS!" they backed up a few feet then they tried to do it again, that's when I used the Wind Scar and it cleared a path for me, Sora and Roxas kept telling the Reporters to leave me alone and they didn't listen, Sora told me this and I just stood up from where I sat down and slashed the video cameras and microphones and I killed a couple of them, just to show them this is not the perfect time to piss me off farther and it worked. Three months later I was in the Farplane training, when Roxas and Sora appeared and said, "You were incredible in that fight" I responded "Yea, but now I have a new form to master" Sora then said "I made a name for that form" I said "Ok, what's its name?" "Insane Form, how do you like it?" I responded "Nah, to lame, how about Chaos Hunter Form" "that's a good name for it, Roxas how do you like that name for the new form?" Sora asked, Roxas responded, "I like it" then Sora said "it's decided the new form's name is Chaos Hunter Form" 


End file.
